


【aph】【独普/露普】永恒梦境

by azuleira



Series: APH历史向同人 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark, Historical Accuracy, Imprisonment, M/M, Nazi Germany, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: *高虐*囚禁梗/NC-17*独普/露普*历史向Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,望着无尽的黑暗，我长久地踱步着，恐惧着，Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before疑惑之间似是梦见了从未有人敢想象的奇异梦境；-Edgar Allan Poe, Raven-爱伦坡，《乌鸦》





	1. Chapter 1

基尔伯特想象没有人可以看见他。  
他坐在餐椅上，有雾的清晨使他昏昏欲睡。狭小的客厅里除了日常用的橱柜和沙发什么多余的装饰也没有，天花板上的墙皮不断地向下泻着粉尘，洗碗池里堆满了早已泡烂的毛巾和残食，是一个早已不知道主人是谁的空房子。  
基尔伯特的眼睛酸痛地眯起来，疑问这里曾经是否是一个欢乐家庭的栖息地，是否因为自己的一声下令就染上了孩子们的鲜血。  
不过这都不算什么，他眯起的眼睛缓缓放开，露出一个释然的微笑。这类事情已经不足让他困惑了。  
他想象没有人可以看见他。  
但此时枪口贴着他的太阳穴，他忍住冰凉的触感让他打哆嗦的冲动，冬天的干枯树枝不断地击打窗户玻璃，似乎在粗催他做什么。  
房间里足够安静，街上不可能有行人，一声枪响的爆发力不亚于投向日本的核弹。  
但他想象没有人可以看见他。  
他幻想自己死后，头颅开裂，鲜血从一个洞里不断地涌出来，最终溢满整个破裂的木地板和先前那些死掉的德国人的血混在一起。不过他又觉得血对于他来说或许太过于奢侈，如他般做了那么多错事，那么多坏事的人究竟还有没有血呢，毕竟只有真正的战士才配的上流血。  
基尔伯特没法找任何借口逃避这次死亡，毕竟手枪在他自己手上，而他还记得自己教人的第一句话就是，既然拿住了枪就要瞄准。  
听起来是句蠢话，可有些时候目标真的不是那么容易找到。  
基尔伯特抑制住手腕反射性的抽搐，强迫自己瞄准目标，他自己的太阳穴。  
这一刻，似乎是他一生中唯一一刻，他感觉得到自由。  
那种终于可以放松下来想着接下来要干什么的自由。  
他不算是有个大家庭，此时的节骨眼不适合和那些有关系的人一个个道别，至于说路德维希，就算想也不可能再说话了，朋友们该跑的都逃走了，现在自己是在一个所有人都称之为牢笼的地方。  
基尔伯特有些遗憾他没有什么发挥自由的余地。  
那么就这样吧。  
他喃喃着，手指在扳机上开始用力。  
如果没有人可以看见我，就让我这样在这里消失吧。  
他听到音乐，缓缓流过天花板直穿耳膜，不是维也纳的协奏曲，不是欢快的舞曲，是教堂里管风琴的声音，缓慢，震荡在他空空的心房。  
他掏出胸前的十字架吻了吻。  
上帝，如果你还存在的话，如果你还愿意看一眼你所创造出的人类的话，那么请记住我不求进入天堂，只愿把地狱当作归宿。

在路德维希还小的时候曾经问过基尔伯特，自己死后会不会上天堂。  
上帝会裁决一切，我没法回答这个问题。  
即便得到这样的答案，路德还是追问，哥哥杀了那么多人，是不是不可以去天堂。  
基尔伯特莞尔，被他这样的问话逗笑了。  
也许真的去不了吧。  
那我们死后不就分开了么，因为我是绝对不会杀人的。  
基尔伯特愣了几秒，随后也没再回应过他。他不知道为什么他自己的亲弟弟会说出这样的话，那与自己小时候的样子简直完全相反。  
几年之后这件事情被渐渐搪塞过去，基尔伯特还好，但是路德维希每次想起都觉得尴尬又幼稚。  
毕竟这几年间随着哥哥征战沙场，路德不再稚嫩的手已经不知道沾染上了多少鲜血，也不知道砍断了多少生命和幸福的家庭。虽然说也曾向一心好战的哥哥挣扎过，最终还是被塞了一把杀人的枪。  
既然手里握着枪就要选择好目标。他总是这么说。

他们四处占领土地搜刮资源，找一块空旷的土地就插上黑白红三色的旗帜。  
旗子大到遮住太阳，三种颜色恰好和基尔伯特的银发红瞳相应。  
那时候基尔伯特还不算有多大的势力，赢了一场硬仗也会庆祝很久。  
路德小心翼翼地跟在他身边，一旦战事结束就有点无所适从似的不知道该做什么。  
基尔伯特边喝小麦酿成啤酒边坐在山脚下享受微风和夕阳，渐渐有点醉了，看到路德唯唯诺诺的样子不禁一把拽过他。  
小子，跟你讲一个本大爷小时候的故事。  
他笑着说道，路德被他吓了一跳，别在腰间的枪不禁摔在地上。  
基尔伯特说他很小的时候，身边的亲戚成群，每个人为了保全自己的位置都不喜欢新出生的他，唯一和他亲近的只有那只在雪地上流浪的白色小狗。  
他对雪和寒冷的天气一向没什么好感，可那只狗活泼好动的样子倒是吸引了他。  
某一天他和小狗在后院里玩丢木槌的游戏，基尔伯特无意间发现被层层积雪掩盖住的一把枪。那是他这辈子第一次见到枪，此前他甚至连武器的概念都没有，可是对金属制物品天生感兴趣的他不禁拿起那把枪仔细瞧起来。  
他轻轻拉动一条绳子似的东西，一瞬间的走火让子弹飞射出去，正好砸在小狗的右腿上。那只狗流淌出的热腾腾的血很快就染红了雪地，甚至升起一阵白烟。它一动不动地趴在地上，过了很久才开始发出嗷嗷的惨叫。  
基尔伯特愣了几秒，良久他才反应过来原来是自己手里的东西把狗击伤，他丝毫没有被鲜血吓住，竟然不自觉地抬起手，像着了魔般兴奋地拉起扳机又打了一枪。这一次似乎是打在了狗身上什么更加致命的地方，血在枪声落下的那一刻喷溅出来，染上了基尔伯特的脸颊和衣服。  
他望着眼前没有一点动静的小狗和喷得到处都是的血液，拿着枪的手不禁颤抖起来。

那时候我觉得枪是小狗带来拯救我的东西。基尔伯特随性地躺在草地上这么对路德说道。没有枪我就不可能还活到现在。  
它大概是耶稣的化身吧，为了拯救我而牺牲掉自己的肉体。从此我便知道既然手里握着枪这样宝贵的东西，就一定要使用出它的价值，万不可以浪费。  
喏，拿好了。基尔伯特把地上的枪捡起来递给路德。如果有可以让自己变得更强的机会，就算是对着最亲近的人开枪也没关系。耶稣为了拯救世人而亡，你就想象每一次杀人都是在救自己吧。  
这种扭曲的理论和基尔伯特极其自信的语气，路德在很长一段时间内都难以忘怀。即便他哥哥的一面之词并没有影响他自己的价值观，可这件事情却让他对基尔伯特这个人残忍而疯狂的本性了解得更加透彻。  
他难以想象为什么自己早就知道他是个嗜血的恶魔，却一直跟在他身边任他摆布。  
小时候可以说是因为害怕，那么现在呢？  
此时此刻想着这件事情的路德维希已经比自己的哥哥强了很多，可为什么还是在他的命令下一步步地像个棋子似的替他行走呢。

门被反锁的指挥室里，路德抓着基尔伯特的头发，借着比他高半个头的身材优势把他甩在墙上。  
对方闷哼了一声，银色的脑袋低下去。路德抓起他的一条胳膊，把红色的袖标从黑色军服上摘下来，蹙着眉端详起来。  
都有标志了呢，路德冷哼道、基尔伯特却抬头笑了起来，提到这件事情他猩红的眼睛里终于恢复了许久未见的生机。  
你喜欢么，他们可是设计了很久。  
像个愚蠢的风车。路德嘲讽着，手狠狠地抵在基尔伯特的肩膀上。  
告诉我你和希特勒又计划了什么。  
你终于感兴趣了呢，路德。  
他话音刚落，路德像是被人拆穿了什么隐藏了很久的东西似的，恼火地用另一只手砸向墙壁。  
基尔伯特轻哼一声，丝毫没有被吓到的样子，反而是缓慢地向前倾身，最终轻轻地把头埋在了路德的脖子里。  
然而只是头发蹭到肌肤的一瞬间，路德早已用愤怒的双手抓住他银色的头发迫使他仰起头，然后疯狂野蛮地啃咬他的嘴唇。  
街上的落叶不断地敲打窗户发出令人不安的声音，两个人的动作也一如既往的毛毛躁躁却那么深入。  
对于他们来说发生的这一切就像是梦，没有开端，没有结尾，只有忽而飘渺忽而清晰的幻象。  
而这梦境既不真实，也不会消亡。


	2. Chapter 2

基尔伯特在维也纳呆了两个礼拜，每天午饭后都去听一场音乐会。  
最终在乐曲某一章结束前的十分钟他收到信差的一封信，匆匆地略过后猛地起身离开，坐着去往柏林的火车一路赶到政府大厅的门口。他踏着早已熟悉的街道和岔口，却又有某一种身在异处的厌恶之感。  
就像那个已经极少弹钢琴的小少爷说的一样，德国和他不是一样的。

我应该告诉过他现在国家不属于他了吧。路德维希站在二楼的窗户边，手旁是一卷白色的文件。他在向下盯着正准备进来的基尔伯特。  
虽然手边的文件是愚蠢又虚伪的，但显然会晤他的哥哥也没有什么深远的意义。  
这个月第一次，今年的第八次。为什么呢，哥哥？  
路德琢磨着这次要怎么样把他赶走。他的重心已经完全放在了驱除他身上，而快忘记了自己本身是为什么要赶走他的。  
其实稍稍想就会知道，一战失败，普鲁士作为背后发动这场战争的主要战犯被《凡尔赛条约》大幅度削弱实力，条约中各项禁止军事的内容简直是割断了他的胳膊，更何况美国的经济危机让欧洲也跟着萧条起来，现在的德国就像脆弱的羽毛，无助地漂泊在天空中，想要降落却更怕降落在一个糟糕的地点。  
而路德，作为新德国，没有一点办法。他的心思甚至都不能完全投入到这上面来。  
一战结束后的几年，路德维希一次也没见过基尔伯特，被迫分割出去的奥地利匈牙利成为了普鲁士的漂泊地点。路德偶尔捎个信算是走形式一样让基尔伯特快点回来，对方也听出他话里的虚情假意，并不做出什么正面回应。  
路德不知道基尔想要干什么，也没什么兴趣，他当时和全国人民一样怨恨普鲁士和他的失败。而基尔怀着他那至高无上，宁死毋屈的崇高军国主义情怀，也暂时不想见到以和平著称的他的弟弟路德维希。  
他们两个那段时间由于派别完全相反而冷战，转而到了1937年，基尔伯特穿着从未出现在他身上过的西装频繁地来柏林见政府，不是谈改革就是大肆引荐什么新的党派。路德只是听闻，具体也从未和基尔伯特当面仔细谈过。  
他还是对他哥哥有某种恐惧。即便知道他现在只是个失去了所有职务的泛泛之辈，也还是尽量避免和他谈论政治话题。  
那毕竟是基尔伯特，当年给人一把枪就相当于教会他射击的军人。  
如今这个好战的男人带着满腔热血和一看就丧失理智的理论频繁闯进政府的视线，虽然乍看有些好笑，但在当前整个德国人心惶惶的情形下，说不定也可以成功鼓动一些人。  
几十年过去还是不认输么，哥哥？  
路德不知道这个踏着白色阶梯一步步走上门前的男人究竟会带给这个国家什么样新的未来。  
如果他可以预见，甚至稍稍对未来有些了解，他大概是绝对不会让基尔伯特踏进那扇门的。

愚昧的骑士，笨重的教皇，轻佻的宝塔和最终的目标国王……  
基尔伯特边夸张地笑着边在棋盘上摆出最后的将军一步。  
路德维希知道自己的西洋棋技巧比不上他，也任他得逞。  
今天又快了一步。  
你发现了？  
还在笑容中的基尔伯特抬头看向那个一脸平淡的男人。  
不愧是路德，果然还是那么敏锐。  
你每天都在刷新将军需要用的步数，有什么特别用意么，哥哥？  
然而还未等基尔伯特开口，路德先一步制止住了他。我不想听你谈什么军事，所以还是别解释给我听了。  
喂，你这家伙……  
被堵住话的基尔伯特很不爽地蹙眉。  
我带你去参观下市政府厅吧，新建了很多房间，你来这么久还没去过吧？  
那去见市长的事情你也要帮我办成，否则别想叫我走。  
路德叹了一口气，不知道该拿耍起脾气来的基尔伯特怎么办。  
他每次来几乎都是这样，路德忙着糊弄过去一切事情，基尔伯特则负责句句尖锐地指责他。

然而1947年的某一天基尔伯特竟然一句话也没有说地就那样进了政府的办公大楼，政府里一个没见过面的人亲自接待了他，随后路德才知道基尔伯特已经正式加入当时名为SA的一个组织，一年之后这个组织打破了数百家犹太人经营的店铺和公司的玻璃，称那夜为水晶之夜，该组织后来也改名叫纳粹。  
不过路德维希当时还不知道基尔伯特究竟打算做什么，也没意识到从未特别注意过的SA有那么大的野心，其理论和基尔伯特复兴德国的计划更是有异曲同工之妙。  
他只知道基尔伯特回来了，还是带着某种和一战时不一样的决心。  
如果用霸道的孩子王来形容那时的他的话，那么现在这个基尔伯特简直就是全身炸药的精神病患者。

我不同意。  
路德是会议上第一个站起来发言的人，旁边的人都对他侧目。毕竟听到他这么冲动地下结论还是少有的事情。  
可是当路德自己站起来的时候他却不知道该怎么说话了，正前方讲台上的基尔伯特看着他，表情里没什么起伏，像是早就知道自己会得到弟弟的反驳一样。而那双渗人的眼睛也清楚地摆明他是不怕路德的。  
然后他说德国不能再失败一次了。  
路德维希那样张口是谁都没有想到的。  
这一句话先是扯出一战的旧伤疤，又表达了对新纳粹党的强烈不信任，在如今这个由临时政府掌控的德国里是很难听到的一句尖锐的话。  
路德只知道一点，他的哥哥是最不能忍受别人提过去的失败的。  
果然基尔伯特的脸色瞬间黑下来，甚至有点想要动怒的样子。但不知道他心里又想到了什么，最终还是低下头默默无语。  
那天的会议结束得很马虎，在路德提出异议之后，软弱的代表们谁也没有反驳，本来应该大肆谴责一番的基尔伯特也不知为什么紧闭住嘴巴。路德虽然说算是舒了一口气却一点也不觉得好过。  
基尔伯特不是最重要的，如果今天那个叫做阿道夫·希特勒的奥地利人在场，路德一定就维持不住场面了。

冷战刚刚开始的时候，苏联还颇有信心，伊万不是不留心，可是却死也没想到会被联盟中的成员一个接一个地背叛。  
毕竟无论是工业还是经济他们都是一副欣欣向荣的景象，偶尔疲于为共产主义奔波的伊万那时候便把被囚禁在东德里面接近崩溃的普鲁士当成了消遣。  
他对于普鲁士永远只有恨和敌意，这是从几百年前就改变不了的事实。  
哪怕只有一次也好，他也想让普鲁士尝一尝被孤立和掌控的感觉。  
那个永远自大而骄傲的愚蠢的男人，亲手送葬自己国家两次的没用的家伙，一定要看看现在强大的自己。  
他嘱咐人把基尔伯特关在东柏林的一座小房子里，全天都要派人看守，像对待囚犯那样对待他。即便这不符合战后对待战俘的要求，可是那个叫做路德维希的弟弟却好像默认了伊万的这番行径般，并不打算阻止。  
被抛弃了呢，基尔伯特。  
伊万总是那样像叫老朋友般叫普鲁士的名字，说着羞辱他的话，让基尔伯特很是恼火。  
你做梦也没想到会穿着军装被囚禁起来吧。  
普鲁士一声不吭地垂着头，准确来说，自从德国被分割，他进了这座小型监狱后，他就再也没有说过一句话。  
好想听你说点什么呢，用那个目中无人的语气。  
伊万慢慢地蹲下来，把基尔伯特的头发揪起来寻找着他的眼睛。  
如此脆弱任人摆布的普鲁士是在几百年前不可能出现的存在，伊万冰冷的眼睛里含着无数层笑意，似乎是在慨叹上帝的捉弄。  
如今的他早已长得比普鲁士高大很多，不，其实应该说现在就连普鲁士的弟弟也比他哥哥强很多，这个男人正在逐渐分崩离析，只有愈发崩溃的命运。  
今天我听说了一件很有意思的事情，是关于你和你弟弟的。  
基尔伯特被迫抬起的眼睛失去聚焦，只是浑浊地看着天花板，似乎是已经失去了全部记忆。  
伊万反射性地扇了他一巴掌，心里为他这个样子而感到没由来的不满。  
你装傻也没用哦，我会好好问你的。就像你当初对我那样。

洗完澡的基尔伯特整个人稍稍精神了一点，被带到一家小餐馆和伊万吃饭。  
虽然这样的事情发生在他们两个之间不太正常，可考虑到伊万是个彻头彻尾狠毒的人，基尔伯特大概做好了被捉弄致死的准备。  
他心不在焉地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，觉得每一口都像是被人下毒了那般痛苦。  
基尔伯特没什么活下去的打算，也不知道他配不配得上死亡。伊万大概是知道对方脑子里还是晕乎乎的，特意挑这时候放出一大堆尖锐的问题。  
你知道德国现在过得怎么样么？听说是被英国他们照顾得不错呢。  
基尔伯特没法回话。  
不指望得到任何答案的伊万继续说着。  
路德维希从始至终都是反对纳粹党的吧，为什么最终还是加入了呢？  
基尔伯特的颤抖着的手再也握不住叉子，金属和陶瓷碰撞发出一声刺耳的声响，像是打在他的心上似的让人崩溃。  
他顺着伊万蛊惑的语气回忆，看到了多少个日夜他和路德如梦如幻般痛苦自私地纠缠，像是被困在永远摆脱不出的梦境囚笼，被抓着逐渐分崩离析的脆弱内心。


	3. Chapter 3

路德维希抓住对方的领子，像是下一刻就会失去平衡般把他一起托倒在床上，这动作来得很突然，还想着怎么样步入正轨的基尔伯特吓了一跳。  
他还是憋着自己的话语，呼吸像得了哮喘的孩子般急促而沉重，路德知道他的鼻头上有小汗珠，于是反射性地抹了一把。  
基尔伯特被这个动作惊了一下，随后便在心里笑自己愚蠢，竟然还以为路德是那个跟在他屁股后面的小鬼，殊不知这十几年下来，对方早已经历过一个人毕生所要经历的差不多一切，连对自己哥哥做这种动作都可以表现得这么自然，再看看自己的样子。  
说不定我还没有他成熟呢。  
基尔伯特这样想着，愈发被自己现在的行为逗笑。  
明明是我自己说要他干我，现在怎么还不好意思起来。  
他于是义无反顾干脆利落地扯下领带和扣子，然后伸手解开自己的皮带，抓住路德脑袋把他拽向自己面前。  
吻我。  
他这么说着，还扯出一个自觉的很自然的笑容，路德没有动作，反而是皱了一下眉头，基尔伯特硬是不顾心里的痛苦一刻不停地自己将嘴唇凑了上去。  
这是他第一次吻路德维希。  
做决定的那一刻的滋味很不好受，含着的嘴唇像是世界上最苦的软糖般难易下咽，基尔伯特内心里有什么东西被腐蚀殆尽了，就在他吻上自己弟弟的这一刻。  
谁都知道一切全部混乱了，瓦解了，崩坏了。  
然而如果只是一个梦境的话，又何尝不可继续下去呢？

路德维希无法入眠已经很多年了，他清楚地知道自己是孤独的，也从不怀疑。不过无人诉说的境况在一战失败后加深了他内心的思虑，使他几近精神崩溃。  
他厌恶睡觉，更厌恶梦境，因为那就是他心魔的再现。  
那些枪声，那些离别和怨恨的眼神，那些鲜血和手铐，他都惧怕着。  
与他的哥哥不同，他倒是很愿意承认自己内心的顾虑和脆弱。  
上帝似乎是在执意折磨他的思想，除了痛苦和犹豫之外他在最困难的时候无法想出任何拯救自己国家的主意。  
无边的黑暗夜空中一颗星星也没有，他本能地感到空虚，深知自己是孤独的。  
白天的时候他理智地思考，知道是普鲁士的军国主义影响了他的思想，导致不成熟的野兽面显露出来，才使得德国全面战败。无论愿不愿意承认，世界在美国那个家伙出现之后变得愈发走向文明起来，现在一味的用蛮力侵略和占领是解决不了问题的。一战只是一个例子，如果再继续下去，结果还是会重演。  
不存在基尔伯特所说的巧合，历史不可能会在同一个境况下突然被颠覆。  
可是到了夜晚路德还是会止不住回忆他少得可怜的幼时记忆和那些可以称得上是有趣的时光，发现他们全部被基尔伯特霸道的笑容占据了。  
唯一一起在夜光下喝过啤酒的人，唯一给他讲无数个民族故事的人，唯一告诉他怎么保护自己的人。  
他全部情感的去向和来源。他和世界仅有的情感联系。

所以当基尔伯特用那样温柔的眼神和语气和他再次说话时，他自以为坚固的理性城墙瞬间以一种最不耻的方式粉碎了。  
你想要什么都可以，但是不要再阻止我了，路德。  
我知道我曾经失败过，但是这一次不一样了，路德。  
你也不想看到我们的国家就这样毁灭吧，路德。  
路德维希其实什么也没有听到，回荡在他脑海里的只有他哥哥叫他名字的声音。像是梦游人穿过稀薄的晨雾般，路德维希模模糊糊地看到了曾经他们在一起扔雪球的场景，一起在冰上钓鱼的场景。那时候他就在想了，哥哥的头发和眼睛真好看。  
他走近基尔伯特，眼睛里充满的全是过去的点滴，曾经他揪着他的头发大笑，如今还有可能么？  
他着魔般把手放在对方银色的短发上，不轻不重地拉扯起来。  
基尔伯特被他吓了一跳，却也没有动作。  
两个人维持着这个姿势，心里的想法却向截然不同的两个地方蔓延。  
积攒了太多年的忧虑和心魔瞬间在抓着他哥哥的这一刻释放出来，路德体会到了久违的安心，更加大胆地伸出手按住基尔伯特的眼眶，慢慢抚摸着他的眼皮和睫毛。  
在内心里他还是那个跟在哥哥后面的唯唯诺诺的小男孩，在承担责任之前，还只想躲在哥哥庞大的阴影下听他讲英雄故事。  
基尔伯特也想到了什么，但却和路德内心的真实情感相差万里，他仅仅以为路德是对他产生了性欲。  
即便不知道为什么，基尔伯特这样假设着，将头埋在了对方的脖子里。古龙水虽然淡但是很奇异，混合着军装面料奇怪的纤维味道。他微不可感地蹭蹭对方的脖子，伸出舌头舔了一口他的脖颈。  
那个当年的金发小男孩还依旧住在路德的心里，可是他的躯壳早已长成了一副成年男子威武强壮的样子，对于哥哥的感情也越来越复杂，却始终围绕着他渴求安慰的内心。  
路德被基尔伯特这个行为惊得汗毛都竖了起来，突然的舔舐竟然使他的生殖器官起了反应，下体某一处开始疼痛起来。  
路德维希说不清理智那个东西跑到哪里了，他也更不希望找到。  
小男孩只想伸出手体会哥哥的温暖。  
抱着这样的心态，路德维希明知不能装傻，还是顺着基尔伯特的意思带着他去了卧室。  
就算理智再怎么样排斥他的嗜血和霸道，却为了不再孤独而想要和他一起走向毁灭。  
闭眼，睁眼，黑暗永远无法逃避，他只得给自己编织不再让人胆颤的梦境。  
他在那晚拥抱了他的哥哥，将自己埋进了他的身体，用一种最痛苦而不真实的方式。

伊万拿起基尔伯特掉落的叉子，像是要插进他的眼睛里般缓缓向着他面前移动。  
你要是再不说话我就要把你这双眼睛戳破了。  
基尔伯特睁着红色的眼睛，视线说不准在哪里，只是一点也无惧意。  
关于他和他的弟弟，他永远无法开口，就连吐出的第一个词都会比死亡更难过。  
从那个时候他狗急跳墙般的卖身到后来两个人逐渐迷失心智越走越远，再到最后路德维希……最后……  
你知道我救了你，对吧？  
伊万脸上的笑容在看到基尔伯特痛苦的眼神后变得更加深了。  
要是没有那堵墙的话，路德维希会杀了你的。


	4. Chapter 4

世界大战在德国闪电般的袭击中开始了，就和基尔伯特一直练习的速攻将军法一样，他们只用了区区几步就让很多国家不战而降。  
西欧的几个国家早有预感却都心照不宣地采取了视而不见的措施，说不清是畏惧德国的势力还是根本无暇顾及自己家门外的琐事。  
在吞并了一直以来就虎视眈眈的奥地利后，德国将目光转向东欧和北欧。南欧和北非有意大利这个不太靠谱的盟友控制，东亚也有日本，德国知道自己的形势一片大好。  
路德维希，坐在指挥室里，在开始的时候还满心怀疑地看着纳粹党充满野心的行动计划，到最后也只得和同事们举起啤酒杯庆祝一切的顺利了。  
只有一件事情他从始至终就无法理解，那就是对犹太人的屠杀。  
他曾经很正经地问过基尔伯特，他是从什么时候开始恨犹太人的。  
然而基尔伯特的眼神里充满着敷衍，好像是在说这事无关紧要。  
希特勒的指令而已。  
从那一刻路德就知道基尔伯特开始变了，那个曾经坦荡骄傲的家伙现在还是挥舞着刀剑凶恶弛行，可却不再清楚自己在做什么了。  
每一次路德想把这些开口告诉他哥哥的时候，对方只是采取一贯的态度，靠近、接吻、做爱，然后张口说着，  
你说过不妨碍我的。  
当一切都结束之后路德总是精疲力竭，曾经躺在床上辗转反侧的情况早已消失，闭上眼睛除了睡觉什么也想不了。  
梦魇就那样在他哥哥的贴近下不见了。  
他总能睡到阳光照进窗户后才醒，醒来后将昨天发生的事又差不多全部忘记了。  
然后又是新的一天，他看着周围的人热血沸腾地参与纳粹活动，总觉得哪里出错了，却很快被基尔伯特打扰，然后他们在晚上做爱，睡觉。情况没有一件在按照路德想的进行，他却睡得安稳。  
日子这样匆匆流过的时候他们已经占领了波兰和北欧各国，路德抓着基尔伯特后背的动作也越来越凶狠，似乎是在其中体会到了前所未有的攻占的快感。他的手指在他哥哥身上的每一处滑过，大肆掠夺着，就像德国的战斗机从波兰一路碾压到法国，不留情面地占有目光所及，用精准的子弹射杀一切生灵。  
路德凶狠地贯穿他哥哥的身体，丝毫没有怜悯和顾虑，基尔伯特虽然已经把自己的手背咬出了血，却还是在最后笑出来。  
体会到了么，强大所带来的快感？  
路德像听不到一样继续把基尔伯特压在桌子上狠狠地抽插自己的阴茎，他觉得心里某一块已经燃起了熊熊怒火，另一部分却只得像个受教训的小孩似的在哥哥的教导下点头。  
他抬头，看到昔日在阳光下闪耀的普鲁士现在只不过是一个在他身下喘息蹙眉的男人，他感受着他们之间力量和身材的悬殊，不禁更加用力地穿刺。  
这就是你一直所渴求的强大么，哥哥？  
基尔伯特用手背无助地堵着自己苍白的嘴唇，连笑的力气也没有。  
他活像一个将路德转变成恶魔时所用的献祭品。  
而路德以为自己摆脱了黑暗中魔鬼的困扰，却不知自己只不过是永恒地陷入了那个梦境罢了。

东德相比于西德肃静了不少，伊万和基尔伯特走在街上也不怕担心被别人认出来。虽然在几周前两个人还是冰冷到极点的关系，可伊万在慢慢折磨他的过程中发现对方不但一点反抗意识也没有，还说再也不想回去西德。  
你想的话，就关我一辈子好了。  
基尔伯特脱下自己全身的军服，几乎赤裸地这么和伊万说。  
我再也不想看到这身衣服了。

有你的信。  
和伊万并排走着的基尔伯特接过白色信封，蹙着眉头问他怎么不早些说。  
怕给你看了你就不和我出来了。  
我不会逃的。  
我没处可逃。基尔伯特把最后一句话咽进肚子里，伸手拆开信封。  
封面上娟秀繁杂的字体一看就是奥地利所为，基尔伯特莞尔，差点忘记了自己还被这个烦人的少爷惦记着。  
不看么？  
伊万歪着头，疑惑地看着基尔伯特把信封收进夹克里。  
回去再说吧，先打猎。  
变乖的基尔让我好怕呢。  
基尔伯特哼了一声，不屑于伊万那阴阳怪气的样子。  
是你叫我出来陪你打猎的，别废话了。  
然而突然间后背被戳刺的感觉让他向前颠了一下，差点摔倒在地。回头的时候伊万已经用那把猎枪顶在他的身后，目光露出阴森的寒意。  
不反抗的你可不算是你呢。  
基尔伯特叹了口气，将头又转回去。  
要我怎么说你才相信，我根本不想回去。  
给我撕掉那封信。  
伊万的话音刚落，基尔伯特就掏出白色的信封在几秒内撕成了碎片。白色的纸张纷纷掉落，其数量之多让人相信奥地利一定是花了些功夫在这封信里的。而基尔伯特甚至懒得抬头看那些随着寒风四散的碎片。  
哦？你这行为让我真是越来越好奇……  
伊万将枪放下来，背回自己的身上，用手推了一把基尔伯特的肩。  
你和你弟弟到底发生了什么。  
被拖着走的基尔伯特淡然地回话。  
你要是那么想听，告诉你也无所谓。  
别骗我了，既然会让你变成现在这副样子，一定不是什么无所谓的事情。  
的确，我变成这个样子是因为他。  
基尔伯特笑笑，嘴角扯得极其不自然。  
但对于现在的我来说，真的已经无所谓了。

如果感情用事的话，就一定会失败。情感是男人脆弱的标志。  
基尔伯特每次这么教育路德维希的时候，他都装作听不见。  
路德有一套自己看世界的方式，比起被军国主义和战争熏陶长大的基尔伯特，路德诞生在衣食无忧的和平时代，喜欢读德国的传统哲学和文学书，而不是听基尔伯特讲过去的战事。他们两个都算是代表着德意志民族，只是路德的出现代表着德国必将走向联合发展与文明的未来。  
但此时此刻世界大战由基尔伯特宣扬起来，他好像是回到了几百年前他称王时的辉煌时刻般，嘴上念叨个不停，比任何人都兴奋。  
你看法国，就像是个感性的娘们儿，所以才会那么容易就沦陷。  
今天是第三个小时，路德听着他哥哥讲法兰西过去一千年间悲哀的历史，对那些吟诗作画的艺术家表示不满和轻视。而路德干脆就放弃告诉他，自己其实对那些油画情有独钟。  
下一个就是英国。他太唯唯诺诺了，骨气全没，躲在自己的小岛上，以为欧洲大陆的战事永远不会波及到他。现在法国先失守了，他恐怕慌得要死吧。  
想起亚瑟·柯克兰强硬又滑稽的样子，基尔伯特不禁笑出声。他和亚瑟不算是很熟，只是在心里默认他算是西欧最强战力。  
然而路德只是想着在哥哥狂轰乱炸的刻薄语句中扯出一定别的话题。  
关于那个在大西洋拦截进出口货物的计划，我看还是取消得好。要是波及了美国……  
嗯？  
美国如果和英国做不了生意，恐怕也会很气恼，到时候万一徒增敌人……  
美国为了区区这件事情和我们宣战？如果他是个这样脑袋发热的家伙的话，那我们也没必要害怕。  
基尔伯特喝尽杯子里的啤酒，把零钱撒在桌子上。

之后德国对英国在上空的轰炸持续了三个月，期间英国借着美国的租借法案得到了不少来自于中立国家的援助，德国也不得不放弃占领英国的计划，转头向苏联。这是德军首次尝到如此重大的失败，也是他们开始自乱阵脚的第一步。  
美国，像普鲁士所想的那样没有因为几艘前来挟持的潜水艇而对德国宣战，但却已然成为了一个巨大的障碍，其中立的存在几乎和同盟国无异。  
基尔伯特千算万算，百般阻挠，最终还是没能阻止新兴国家的崛起。这就和他当时的崛起一样，谁也没有想到，却也谁也不能阻挡。从竞争那样激烈的世界中活过来的基尔伯特很清楚风水轮流转的道理，也明白必有年轻的新人取代他们这样的时代残余物。  
可他多么希望那个新人是路德，而不是亚瑟家那个叫阿尔·弗雷德的叛逆小子。


	5. Chapter 5

要说有什么是基尔伯特和伊万的共同点，那就是对寒冷天气的熟悉了。  
两个人背着满满一袋子的野兔和飞禽，走在回去的路上。基尔伯特虽然不愿意，但是不得不承认伊万的射术相比自己毫不逊色，再加上自己精神状态不佳，猎物的数量被他超过大概是必然的。  
况且过去那些年每次出去打猎他都是费尽心思地教导路德，很久没有和一个水平差不多的人一起打过猎了。  
今天过得不错呢。  
基尔伯特抬头瞥了一眼笑得开心的伊万，咂咂嘴，  
你还真是清闲呢。  
其实也没那么闲，但是逮住你的机会可是千载难逢，不好好利用一下怎么行。  
如果可以，我倒真是希望你能赢美国。  
伊万听罢愣了一刻，心里大概想明白了普鲁士这样说的原因，随后露出想要捉弄人时的表情。  
不管是谁赢，那堵墙都是会破的啊。  
是啊，即便这样……  
基尔伯特转过头，不再说话。他不想让伊万在嘴上占到任何便宜。  
即便这样，我和路德也不会再见面了。

看起来你果然是这样的人呢。  
基尔伯特不解地看向说这样的话的伊万。  
你说什么？  
曾经因为在冰天雪地里战败于我就对寒冷的天气产生了心理阴影，导致在莫斯科战败，然后又因为什么不明的原因对路德维希也产生了想要逃避的恐惧感，导致现在宁愿被我囚禁也不敢逃出去呢。  
真是胆小鬼作风。  
伊万的话结束好久，基尔伯特都一声没吭地继续向前走，反倒是伊万先停下来，似乎是在等沉默的基尔伯特给他的挑衅一个回话。  
你什么都不知道。  
基尔伯特的脚步也慢下来，语气里带着一丝轻微的颤抖，却没有想象中的愤怒。  
你还真是整个人都垮掉了呢。原来的话就算为了面子也会和我逞强很久。  
是么……  
基尔伯特阖上眼帘，叹了一口气。  
你那么想知道我和路德发生了什么的话，那我就告诉你好了。  
说着，基尔伯特转身走向伊万，他的步伐很快却不怎么稳，直到两个人之间离的只有十几厘米之后才停下。  
时间仿佛静止了一刻，伊万差点因为基尔伯特过于放大的脸忘记他们两个在做什么。寒风从北边袭来刮向街边光秃的树枝，四周想起稀疏的沙沙声。  
就是差不多这样的距离，某天我们两个接吻了。  
基尔伯特微微倾了倾上身，调笑般地嗅了嗅他领子上的味道。  
虽然在脑中猜测了基尔伯特各种可能的行为，这点确实伊万没有预料到的。此时此刻，对方整个人都贴上来了一样，他银色的刘海恰好与伊万的视线平行。  
你这是投怀送抱么？  
我没必要。基尔伯特咧开嘴角笑了出来，因为距离太近的关系，伊万将他脸上的每一个褶皱扯动都看得很清楚。  
只是想告诉你，不知道什么时候我们两个就开始像这样自动贴近在一起，然后做一些脑袋发热的事情。  
伊万稍稍用手推开基尔伯特。  
你这样说我还是不懂你们怎么会开始恨对方呢。  
基尔伯特抬头盯着伊万冰冷的双眼，像是一池被风吹动的湖水般凄冷。  
说的也是。我自己都不明白的事情你是不可能明白的。  
无奈地笑着，基尔伯特打算转头继续向前走，然而伊万先一步抓住他的头发打断了他的动作。  
基尔伯特边吃痛的捂着头发边蹙着眉打掉伊万的手。  
你又做什么？  
我有一个办法可以搞明白。  
说着，伊万把基尔伯特的两只手抓在一起扳到他身后。这个动作对于基尔伯特来说有一种难以启齿的熟悉感，多少个月之前他也在不自觉的情况下被路德维希这样束缚着双手过。  
伊万使劲地用另一只手掐着基尔伯特的脖子，强迫他仰起头，自己则毫不犹豫地啃上那双嘴唇。本来在寒冷天气下变得僵硬的嘴唇突然接收到湿润的液体而变得燥热起来，津液和血混合在一起从唇边泄出来，基尔伯特觉得脑子里嗡嗡作响。  
再重复一次就会明白了吧。  
伊万冰冷的紫色眼睛透着像是冰原的狼发现猎物般的光。  
虽然和路德维希带着完全不一样的目的，但某一种崩坏了的重叠感致使基尔伯特几乎瘫痪，仿佛又让他回到了无休止的，没有任何逃出机会的梦境。

1942年，美国纽约一间政府办公楼里。  
两个人看着桌子上没有动过的一杯水，谁也没有说话。  
本该喝这杯的人已经走了，留下会议室两个座位离得很远的男人。  
亚瑟·柯克兰忘记上次和阿尔弗雷德独处一室是什么时候了，可能还是他十八岁之前的事情。  
在那杯没有被碰过的水旁边摆着一个名牌。  
阿兰·图灵。  
所以，你觉得他怎么样？  
还不错，大概会对战事有帮助吧。  
他已经成功破译几百组德军的密码了，不过我们目前还伪装得很好，德军大概要过一阵才会发现。所以我暂时觉得把他交给你们，免除了他的生命危险，让他继续好好研究。资金问题我会一一付清的。  
说起来你们还真是厉害，明明……  
明明就是一直是个缩在后面的胆小鬼，现在却很有干劲地做起事情来。你是想这么说吧？  
是啊。阿尔弗雷德笑笑，丝毫不在意对方的反挖苦，像是习惯了一般。  
不过我们美国也好不到哪里去，看着你被德军轰炸那么久，只是随便提供了一点军事武器就完事，还在国内假惺惺地看什么中立不中立的辩论会消磨时间。  
不知道阿尔弗雷德说这话是为了嘲讽自己的狼狈还是真的羞愧，亚瑟只得撇撇嘴。  
你知道么，亚瑟……  
阿尔弗雷德翘起椅子伸了个懒腰，像个听课听烦了的高中生一样看着窗外说道，  
像我们这样不得已宣战的一方……都是会输的呢。  
就像那年你不情愿地举起步枪与我为敌，殊不知我已经满载着决心发誓要从你身边独立出去，结果最后被我以少胜多打败。  
然而亚瑟这次出奇地没有躲避阿尔故意挑衅的质问。  
的确，战争里被动开战的那一方输得几率更大，不过我现在并不是身不得以……当时德军对伦敦进行了三个月的轰炸，我觉得自己差点也要和法国一样沦陷的时候，某人提供的武器救了我一命。那时候我就在想，我也有了一个战斗的理由。  
阿尔瞪目结舌，被他这话说得有点不好意思地低头。  
亚瑟看也不看他，继续说下去。  
不管是出于什么原因你为我立了那个租借法案，我就一定会报答的。  
蠢货，国家间不讲报不报答什么的……  
我知道，这句话还是我教你的。但是你既然提到了，我就告诉你我战斗的理由。为了保护我的人民，为了不让帮助我的人失望。这就是我一直以来接受的教育，也是我问心无愧教给过你的东西。  
阿尔有一刻瞥到了亚瑟那双明亮的绿色眼睛，被其中的执着深深地怔住。从小的时候开始，他就觉得那是亚瑟身上最令人神往的东西，比他高大的背影更震撼，阿尔学了一辈子也没有学会。那种正直，坦诚和冷静。  
战斗的理由……是为了保护。  
阿尔对着桌子对面的亚瑟笑了出来，事隔几十年，亚瑟都快忘了阿尔不带着恶作剧意味的笑容是怎么样的了。  
交给我好了。

然而这是战争，每个微笑后面都有眼泪，每个被拯救的生命背后都有无数的尸体，阿尔和亚瑟虽然预料得到却都不愿意去想，那个所谓的可以结束战争的东西又会在今后的几百年里带来多少死亡和纷争。


	6. Chapter 6

希特勒叫日本军收敛一点，很可笑不是么？  
路德维希扒开百叶窗的一角，看到窗外的街上一副与几年前截然不同的景象，花花绿绿的海报占据了墙壁，街上的男人大多都是穿着军服洋溢着自信笑容的家伙。  
据说是收到了一封纳粹军官的信，从中国发来的。好像叫拉贝。  
所以事情已经严重到连纳粹都看不下去的地步了呢。路德维希露出一个讽刺的笑容。  
我告诉过你，纳粹不是恶魔。  
事到如今，你还有脸说这种话。  
路德维希转头看向坐在皮椅上一脸悠闲的基尔伯特，自从知道他们在波兰建了那几个集中营后，路德维希和他哥哥已经争吵了很多次。屠杀是在纳粹的纲领之中没错，但是发现自己的哥哥居然完美地执行着那个纳粹党所说的一切，路德维希觉得荒唐到可笑。  
多少个夜晚他都可以看到集中营上空浓烈的烟雾和耀眼的火光，听到军官们大声的斥责，却从不可能听见一句犹太人说的话。最令人觉得心寒的是，每一个刚刚会说话的孩子学会的第一个词竟然是犹太猪。  
建成安全区之后被杀掉的中国人大概会少一些吧。基尔伯特像是喃喃自语地这样说。  
路德不解地看着他哥哥。你宁愿救外国人也不看看自己的国家成什么样子了？  
我说过了，那都是迫不得已的事情，况且现在的德国才是我认识的那个……  
说什么迫不得已，难道你一直在做的就是这些听任于别人的事情么？  
基尔伯特哽住了一刻，随即像是想到什么好笑的东西一样笑出来。  
你还不是一样。  
路德维希扭过头，被他这句话弄得异常气恼。他无法反驳他的哥哥，却深知什么地方已经一错再错了。  
他转过身去，一刻不停地出了门，继续他在办公桌上处理东亚战事的工作。  
他的心和约翰·拉贝一样，只想尽可能多地拯救一点在这场战争里无辜受难的人类。哪怕这些人和他毫无关系，自己也已经是带上纳粹袖标的恶魔一员，他也要尽力赎罪。  
我是对的，战争只会把我们最差的一面暴露出来。

做爱时处于被动的一方，总会有种被伤害的感觉。这种伤害是指肉体上的，好像很痛似的。即便理论上来讲，基尔伯特不觉得有什么忍受不了的。比那更残忍他看过，更经历过，如今做爱，战争，吵架，还是甜言蜜语，对他来说都是差不多的，反正都免不了互相伤害，瞒东瞒西。  
但和伊万一起的时候，他会觉得做爱实在是一种精神折磨。  
对方本身就是个危险的精神病小孩，价值观尽毁地想要弄乱一切，更何况他还不止一次输给这个小孩，就让他更加畏惧。  
他现在的确是伊万口中的那个胆小鬼，他害怕的东西多到数不过来。伊万的舌头比西伯利亚的草原更加寂寥冰冷，他的穿刺像是枪林弹雨，每一个动作都让他硬生生地想起莫斯科和斯大林格勒战役，想起他是怎么被凛冬包围起来，最终失去一切。  
和死敌做爱，只会想起更多的战争。  
他那时候不顾路德维希，不顾人民，也不顾军队的战友，一心只想着征服东欧的这头巨大的白熊。多少祖先和英雄都败在西伯利亚的冰天雪地里，多少人看到那寂静无人的白色森林不禁望而却步，他却急于在这里给自己铺一个通向征服世界的台阶。  
最终他迎来的依旧是失败，让他输掉一切，不可能再翻身的失败。  
伊万含笑地看着他，似乎是在嘲笑他的软弱无力。  
是啊，叫嚣着保护国家的我，最后竟然任她被分成了两半，甚至还不想再回到统一。我是怎么样一个害了自己国家的懦夫啊。  
他心理上的压力和痛苦远远超过了肉体上不值得一提的侵害，基尔伯特面无表情地看着伊万抽插，退出他的身体，然后射精，脑子里想的全是自己那可怜的被自己陷害的国家，全无一点情绪。  
他手脚冰凉，接触到伊万的手的后被那热度吓了一跳。出于本能，他稍稍用力地握住了对方的手指，致使两人的手缠绕在一起。  
握紧基尔伯特冰凉的手，伊万心里清楚他在想些什么，却永远也没有开口的那一天。  
伊万非常了解基尔伯特，甚至可能比路德维希还了解。他还小的时候基尔伯特就已经是厉害的大人了，他有一阵子很仰慕他，有一阵子也害怕过他，不过更多的时候都是默默关注那个耀眼的银发男子。他看得出来路德维希面前的基尔伯特是一个纯粹假装出来的哥哥，就连他们兄弟俩自己也不知道两个人相对的时候是多么用力地互相隐瞒。  
那个金头发的路德维希从某种意义来说就像他那固执的妹妹，以为自己还是孩子一样在追寻保护，其实就是想委婉地占有自己的兄长。  
或许那个真正理解基尔伯特所有疯狂行径的人只有自己吧。  
每次想到这里，伊万就不禁感到一种凄凉的好笑。  
在对方紧蹙眉头痛苦挣扎的时候，伊万想的是吻上他的额头，轻轻地说一句祷告词。趁着夜色还凝重，或许就这样离开也不会被发现，不会被嘲笑。  
然而这种想法也只能算是冲动，就连多一秒都不会去想。  
伊万盯着基尔伯特阖上的双眼和脸上脆弱的神情，凝滞了很久，最终只是默默无言地松开他的手，把他重新丢进他自己无边的黑暗梦境中去。  
失去唯一温度的基尔伯特更紧地蹙了一下眉，将自己蜷缩起来在梦里呢喃。伊万关了房间的灯，将他独自一人留在小床上。

每天把六万犹太人，烧成灰。  
坐在圆桌尽头的军官语毕，在场的包括基尔伯特和路德维希十二个人都愣了一刻。良久另一个灰眼睛的军官脱了托下巴，语气严肃地说，  
我们可以做到。  
随后在路德维希还没反应过来的时候，圆桌上的所有人看开始鼓掌敲桌，露出欣慰满足的笑容，包括他的哥哥基尔伯特，那场面热烈混乱到像是在地狱。  
路德维希自己，作为唯一一个愣在原地的人突然举得无比尴尬，竟然也动起手来，和着他们一起鼓掌拍桌，每一下都像刺在自己心里一样痛，却又无法停止。  
于是在毒气室里屠杀犹太人的日子开始了，先是剪掉头发，然后是搜刮掉所有金牙和随身物品，路德维希被迫和哥哥一起目睹了几次把一批人集体送到毒气室的过程，那些犹太人里有男人，有老人，也有漂亮的女人和年轻的孩子。  
执行这项死刑的，不乏有犹太人自己的同胞。他们不断催促着快点，还说人总有一死。  
路德维希不知道基尔伯特是怎么接受这些事情的，他们小时候的确不怎么待见犹太人，就连他自己也不是很了解他们，但是屠杀？  
路德维希想起自己小时候的钢琴老师就是犹太人，虽然说不上有多么讨人喜欢，但是他就和他弹的那些贝多芬的曲子的一样，是高贵而不屈的。还有那个善良的女仆，有那么一头美丽黑发的女人，怎么可能是他们口中肮脏的老鼠呢？  
从征服欲望中摆脱出来的路德维希，看到的是自己沾满鲜血的手。他简直就像是哥哥的镰刀，帮他毁灭了多少希望，又割断了多少脖颈。一开始那种来自基尔伯特的安全感消失了，取而代之的是无情的畏惧和陌生。  
他的哥哥是个恶魔，他正在被他诱导成为下一个。  
他自认为自己征服了的东西，都是虚无飘渺的。真正存在的，只有两个越来越走向崎岖与邪恶的人。他想要救赎自己，而他的哥哥，那个看着毒气室的门关上竟然毫无反应的男人，已经完全不可抑制地陷了进去。  
整个世界随着他们的疯狂开始疯狂下去，一切已经完全没救了。  
路德维希想起两天前他在街上看到的一个被吊死在绞刑架上的犹太人。那个男孩不过十五六岁，长得像个天使一样漂亮，不过此时的他脖子歪在一边，脸上的表情痛苦而令人畏惧。  
他听得到街边有人在小声地议论，有个做了母亲的女人用极小的声音说，上帝在哪儿啊，救救他们吧。  
上帝在哪里？就在那，在绞刑架上挂着吧……  
路德维希这么想着，不禁觉得是自己的手杀死了上帝。


	7. Chapter 7

第二次世界大战，无论如何，在同盟国极其不情愿的情况下正式进入了高潮部分。其转折开始于偷袭珍珠港事件，美国说是愤怒，无疑是找到了一个一直想要加入战争的契机，当初对于英国的诺言也得以实现。本身隔岸观火的阿尔弗雷德也开始日日夜夜思考起来如何变成一个真正的超人，将那些经受着与漫画里完全不同级别苦难的人们拯救出来。  
他想起小时候古板的亚瑟是怎么教育他休想一个人拯救世界，而今天反而是他将阿尔推到了这个世界英雄的位置。  
虽然不想让你这个自以为是的小子得逞，但是现在好像只能靠你了。  
亚瑟撑着额头，在圆桌会议上小声地这么说，其他的一众英国议员无不尴尬至极，只有丘吉尔仰起头，圆滚的脸庞上透着坚定与信任。坐在座位中间的阿尔弗雷德大刺刺地翘着二郎腿，没什么正经要做事的样子，眼睛只是盯着亚瑟低垂的金发不语。  
他真像那个失败的亚瑟王。  
阿尔弗雷德愉悦地这样想着，慢慢摆出了他和罗斯福的计划。指挥官艾森豪威尔将军接过粉笔，在黑板上为大家展示着解放北非的具体步骤。北非战争在这之前已经持续了两年之久，却一直胶着不堪，由隆美尔带领的纳粹军团异常的强大。如今所有同盟国都将希望转移到了新加入的美国的身上。  
亚瑟出于尊重似的偶尔将脸从手掌中抬起来，可是却总能遇到阿尔弗雷德那双机敏的蓝眼睛在盯着他。那场会议在英美两国的一片鼓掌赞扬中结束，亚瑟却觉得丢脸至极。会议室的门一打开，他立刻就找了个理由溜达了出去。  
现在正是伦敦的五月份，夏天在战争进行地火热的时候悄然来临。最可怕的两年过去了，1942年的夏天比以往都更充满生机一些。同盟国的数量在扩大，美国也愿意摆出虚心热情的姿态参与战事（较之几年前来说），亚瑟·柯克兰所守护的英国终于不是独自对抗着强大的德意志的一座孤岛。  
上帝最终会做出决裁的。我们必将胜利。  
亚瑟这样想着，心里的一大部分忧虑算是放下来。几年前那种对世界充满怀疑和恐惧的心魔也逐渐归于平静。一开始时德国和意大利的宣战让他震惊了好久，唯一可以想到的只能是唯唯诺诺地暂时保持和平，殊不知他倒退一步，德国就要跑过来十步。  
亚瑟还没做准备好在自己逐渐衰弱的时候迎来各式各样直指他的战争，当然，也更没准备好如何在阿尔弗雷德面前表现得像是一个听话的失败者。  
他觉得背后被人重重地拍了一下，心里想着也只有阿尔弗雷德敢这样对他了。  
“你在这里做什么？”  
发现自己在会议室走廊的窗户前站着，亚瑟也不知道该说什么。他礼貌地拿掉阿尔放在他肩膀上的手，转身靠在窗户上低下头。他知道自己浑身散发着一股阴郁的气息，也没什么力气努力装作没事的样子。  
“抬起头来看着我。”  
阿尔弗雷德突然粗鲁地揪住亚瑟的下颚，迫使他仰起头来看着自己。在那金黄色刘海下突然出现的翠绿色眼睛很是惊讶和慌张。  
哈哈，果然还是有这种表情的。  
阿尔弗雷德在内心里这样笑着，脸上却因为害怕亚瑟大动肝火而不敢表现出来。他稍稍放轻手上的力道，让对方不觉得那么窒息。  
“你做什么？”  
亚瑟的声音因为声道被抑制住而变得微弱古怪，本身就没什么表情的脸现在显得苍白脆弱。  
“我问你，自尊心对你有多重要？”  
亚瑟没想到他会问得这么直接，自尊这个词直戳他心底里做怕痛的那部分，看起来阿尔弗雷德全然知道他为什么低落，也打算揪着这个作弄他一番。  
他不回答，只是皱着眉头用责备的眼神看着阿尔，希望他能把手放下来。亚瑟连自己用双手挣扎一下都不想，他恍然觉得自己早晚都是要被阿尔弗雷德羞辱的命。  
反正那家伙那样盯着自己，又说这种话，不就是为了逞这点嘴舌之快么。  
“认真回答我啊亚瑟，自尊心有没有你的国家重要？”  
觉得阿尔弗雷德一直就是个没救的混蛋，亚瑟也不想和他多计较。他摇了摇头。  
“你要是能救这个世界，什么对我来说都不重要。”  
“这可是你说的，亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
阿尔盯了亚瑟一秒，嘴唇想要张开，却不知道为什么突然上扬了，露出一个得意的笑容。那笑容在亚瑟看来很不自然，他说不出哪里不对，但是他认识的阿尔弗雷德每次露出这样的笑容都很难看，八成是在隐瞒什么。  
不过总之，阿尔弗雷德摇了一下亚瑟的肩，把他放开后自己插着兜走过长廊，头也没回地消失在下一个转角处。  
亚瑟揉着自己疼痛的下巴和脖子，闭上眼睛尽力不去想阿尔刚才做的那些事。但掩饰不了的是他现在就觉得像被剥光了衣服一样难受。  
事已至此，这好像是他唯一可以做的。  
让阿尔弗雷德那混蛋得意这一会儿，赢下战争也好吧。  
只有这么想可以让亚瑟本身就枯燥孤独的心里不再那么难过。

王耀觉得本田菊彻底疯了，像是突然出现一个他完全不认识的人，王耀完全无法把发生在自己身上的事和本田菊联系在一起。  
他听说了日本偷袭珍珠港的事情，也知道他在东南亚所犯下的无比残忍的屠杀罪行，其令人发指的程度和发生在南京的事不相上下。不过比起那些听说，他此刻就在经历着颠沛流离的逃亡生活。  
想起来那大概是他漫长人生中最惨的一段时光。毕竟从背后刺来的刀是很难躲掉的。  
他看着自己的人民像海浪一样，一排又一排地被机关枪射杀，心里完全懵到不知道发生了什么。原来他的全部精力都专注在内战上，而后又是突然袭来的西洋潮流，突然发现日本的崛起也和欧美有关系。  
但他就算迷迷糊糊知道这样一些，也还是深深地感受着那与世界的疏离感。  
这个世界在做什么？我又是什么？  
他想到自己漫长的历史，渊源的古文化，却都觉得在西方的军舰坦克面前不值得一提。香港没有了，东三省没有了，就连南方也快沦陷了。  
我所立足了这么久的世界，是什么时候突然抛弃我一个人向前了呢？  
王耀没法明白。就算想要开始学习也太晚了。  
本田菊就像他曾经说的那样，变成了东方最强的一股力量，正在由一个资源贫乏的孤岛向外扩张。而王耀自己，却觉得像要消失了一样无处可躲。  
他知道时间来不及来，要是再不抓住什么，他就真的被时间巨浪吹散了。哪怕是一段尾巴也好啊。他这么对自己说，却觉得混乱黑暗的战争中什么都是冰冷而疏离的。

本田菊，作为个人来讲，并不喜欢王耀。不讲国与国之间的利益和历史，他只是单纯地不喜欢王耀这个人。  
很久很久之前的某些夜里，他和王耀坐在一起赏月，听着他给他念唐诗宋词，什么嫦娥什么女娲，他常常想着另一些事情。  
王耀，是他类似于父母的人么？日本，是否应该孝敬他呢？  
自己对于王耀的轻视，是否就是不知恩图报呢？  
终于有一天，他仗着童言无忌，思考了良久后问出了自己的问题。  
人，应该知恩图报么？  
不出意外地看到王耀眼里惊讶的神色，和本田菊想的没有一点差，那双单纯的眼睛瞬间不知该流露出怎么样的目光。  
你在说什么，当然啦。他几乎是没思考就这么回答。  
为什么呢？  
菊抬头，深邃而幽静的双眼像解不开的谜似的盯着那个把他抚养长大的人，虽然看不出任何表情，但已经让人觉得不舒服了。  
这个嘛，因为……  
王耀还没反应过似的琢磨道。  
如果根本无法选择而接受了恩惠，如果这所谓的恩惠让人觉得备受束缚呢？比王耀小不知道几千岁的本田菊等不及他吞吞吐吐的回答，自己又问道。  
……受人帮助而不感恩的话，难道不会觉得学心里过意不去么？报恩大概是人之常情吧。王耀被吓到似的尴尬地解释道。  
那、那如如果这所谓的施恩与被救都是命中注定的，那么被救之人身上的负担又从何而来呢？

很多年之后王耀模糊地回忆起那个夜晚，得出的感想和当年一模一样。  
根本不知道他在说什么。  
然而到了1937年的时候发生的一连串惨案带来的除了羞辱感和背叛感，还有对那个从他身边一步一步跑走的孩子的恐惧。他突然觉得那个夜晚如果再挖掘一点他话里的意思，是否就可以改变什么？  
哪怕看看他那深不见底像是把自己包围在黑暗里的眼神也好。

既然不会死亡，也不会重生。  
这句话某一阵子徘徊在本田菊的脑海里，和王耀仰躺在地头发散了一地的样子重合在一起。  
横尸遍野，几千万人的血很快就染红了扬子江，曾经下雨时那唯美晶莹的南京古城已经不知道去哪。想起曾经一起走过的路，王耀自豪地给大家介绍这是他引以为豪的弟弟。菊虽然不愿意，也会在心里暗地笑他那傻乎乎的哥哥。  
那是过去，永远都是过去。  
现在，一切都按照日本所希望的那样被屠杀和强奸取代了。  
现在，本田菊拿着自己精心雕磨的武士刀架在王耀的脖子上，看着对方丝毫没有还手之力的样子。  
日本深不见底的眸子里映不出任何东西，是全然的黑色。  
本田菊缓缓开口，赞同道。  
的确，没有重生。我们永远不会重新来过，一次，即是永远。  
分离，即使永远。


	8. Chapter 8

北非突然被同盟国全部收复，路德维希只得说他身在纳粹营里却丝毫感觉不到紧张感。  
希特勒谴责了那些德国将军几句，甚至没有对隆美尔说重话，反而是将主要责任推给了投降的那几个意大利指挥官身上。费尔西安诺就和路德维希想的一样，一副搞不清楚状况的样子低头挨骂，好像他只是在简单地执行命令。  
执行命令？  
这样就无罪么？  
路德维希觉得现在只要是参加纳粹军的男人，无论是之前多么单纯，做过怎么样的好事，都是会下地狱的。费尔西安诺会去，本田菊会去，而他自己，当然免不了和他哥哥一样跌入最底层了。  
一想到这里，他反而是有种安心感。  
基尔伯特却少见得和希特勒不同，呈现出一种前所未有的慌张感。路德维希知道他哥哥不是那种因为一次失败就变得害怕的胆小鬼，但他也不会保证基尔伯特没在害怕。  
一战过后他改变了很多，几乎让路德觉得陌生。  
事实证明，基尔伯特真的在害怕。就算他嘴上死也不会说，路德也轻而易举地发现他异常的烦躁和易怒。原先基尔伯特虽然严格，但是从不会随意责骂那些军官，现在几乎是每次他出现在走廊里，其他人看到都会躲得远远的。  
前几天路德还听说基尔伯特开除了一个他亲自培养的上校。如果没记错，那个人大概和基尔伯特认识了快二十年。  
所幸他在和他做爱的时候还是那副样子，毕竟基尔伯特还没有不理智到给路德也耍脸色。虽然心事重重的样子，他们还是照例进行这已经持续两年的活动。  
想到这里，路德不得不说他和基尔伯特最重要的联系已经可悲地变成了做爱。刨去在床上赤裸相对的部分，他和他永远没有认同对方的时候，就算是肌肤贴得再近，谁都知道他们的心里还是在互相戳刺着对方，企图宣扬自己的那套理论。  
基尔伯特几乎没想过路德可以理解他，他早就知道两个人的差距不是用语言和教育就可弥补的。然而路德却总是不死心，在他彻底看清哥哥所做的错事之后，他不仅打算自己赎罪，还打算在基尔伯特跌下悬崖之前拉他一把。  
某个梦中的幻影总是萦绕在他的脑海里，取代掉那个现实中的哥哥。  
可是当他怀着一颗好心将劝说他的话说出来时，迎向他的竟然是兄弟间无可挽回的决裂。

亚瑟痛苦地揉揉眉头，在庆功会开完之后等待着阿尔来找他麻烦。  
虽然知道北非战场的成功并不是全因为美国，他也不得不承认艾森豪威尔的加入给英国军注入了新的活力。尤其是最后一战，全是靠美国才赢得下来。他听到战胜消息之后久违地高兴了一阵，甚至拿起电话告诉法国离他被解放的时候不远了。  
然而这个该死的庆功宴破坏了他的全部兴致。  
就和美国从小到大表现得那样，一场在伦敦的宴会完全变成了他的个人秀，同盟国的军官们一个个向他敬酒，不停的有年轻的千金对美国士兵们抛媚眼。亚瑟尽量坐在一个不起眼的位置，心里想象不出要是美国赢得了世界大战，那他们要狂欢成什么样子。  
随后罗斯福总统进行了一番很得当的发言，既不狂妄，却又充满了对同盟国士兵们的赞美。丘吉尔脸上微笑，心里大概被气得够呛。正在大家都想要鼓掌的时候，阿尔却像是喝醉了一般，抢过他的话筒，开始大放厥词，说起一些尴尬死人的吹牛话来。  
亚瑟忍着想要离开座位的冲动，一直坚持到庆功会差不多结束。到了跳舞的时候，他终于像每一次做的那样找了个理由自己溜了出去。  
然而喝醉的阿尔弗雷德并不会放过找亚瑟麻烦的机会。这次是在有一位女士拉着亚瑟跳舞而他正在竭力拒绝时，阿尔有些脚步不稳地走过来。亚瑟看到他，慌忙之下建议女人和阿尔一起跳舞，没想到当年轻的女孩将手交给阿尔的时候竟然被他一下子粗鲁地甩掉。  
我才不要和你上去丢人呢，slut。  
阿尔的声音不大，却正好让周围的几个人听得清楚。亚瑟的嘴巴微张，因为震惊说不出话。而那位他素不相识的女士更是把胳膊抬在半空中，本身打算索吻的手背变得凉飕飕的。其他那些看着这场景的先生都尴尬至极，不知道是否该装作听不见的样子。  
你们几个人真是无趣。  
不知道自己说了什么而让场面这样凝重的阿尔随手把酒杯扔在地上，做了个无奈的手势走出了宴会厅。人们尾随着他离去的背影，大多数人唏嘘不已，有的则干脆风度翩翩地选择视而不见，但无论男女，目光无疑都是鄙视的。  
愣在原地的亚瑟还没回过神来，突然觉得手里一热，刚才那位被拒绝的女士的手竟然牵了过来。顺着她纤细的手向旁边看去，还有一双充满着肉感的胖手，是来自丘吉尔总统的。  
他强行拉着亚瑟和那位女士的手。  
你应该教阿尔弗雷德怎么做一个绅士，他到现在还是个赌气的小男孩。  
丘吉尔的语言简洁而有力，所有人的目光都集中在他们三个身上。亚瑟被挤在中间，突然被万众瞩目的感觉让他觉得很不舒服，就像是在马戏团里被观赏一般。  
方才在羞辱和震惊中没有缓过神来的年轻小姐现在脸通红着不说话，亚瑟知道她在等他采取行动。其实跳舞本身没什么，但是他脑子里全是刚才那个醉酒的阿尔弗雷德和他扬长而去扔掉酒杯的画面。  
丘吉尔高大的背影给他极大的压迫力，他知道自己被威胁了。闪光灯哗哗地打在他的眼睛上，看到英国人们自豪的笑脸，他这才意识到自己是身后那个男人建立的一个傀儡，不仅是他，那个女人也是，他们都是。  
于是他也不由自主地甩掉女人的手，顺着阿尔弗雷德刚才离开的路走了过去。他步伐很稳，眼睛也看着前方。一般对亚瑟不熟的人会很惊讶他这不符合性格的举动，但实际上了解他的人都知道，要是他倔强起来干出的事情比阿尔弗雷德出格多了。  
他这行为毫无疑问震惊了很多人，有些英国男人对他指指点点，说他是个染上美国恶习的白痴。  
亚瑟不理会的人已经够多了，再多几个也不要紧。  
他这时候才突然不那么讨厌阿尔弗雷德和他目中无人的样子，因为那好像是在这个到处虚情假意的欧洲里唯一一点真实的东西。  
无论是否会让人不高兴，但他起码是自由的。

无数次基尔伯特从梦中惊醒，只有一次伊万恰巧在他身边。他着实被基尔伯特吓了一跳，却又因为想要戏弄他而故意不出声。  
以为房间里一个人都没有的基尔伯特小声喘着气，在黑暗中晕晕乎乎地回忆刚才令人刺痛的梦境。最后的结果就和原来很多次一样，除了路德维希和他那张决绝的脸以外什么也记不起来，只有他们纠缠着互相伤害的痛楚还在。  
他本应该习惯，可那种无以言喻的哀伤还是留在心里。有时候他会去想，路德维希到底存不存在，是否他只是一个脑海里梦境的幻影。因为自从他们的肉体缠绕在一起后，每一次相处的经历都像是做梦一般虚幻，或是说原本就算是现实的东西，也被他故意虚幻了。  
一切要是都是梦的话就好了。  
他总是这样想，以为那些罪恶感都会过去，却不知道原来就算是梦也可以折磨他到生不如死。  
死。  
如果消失了的话，他们就不会再折磨我了么？  
想到死，基尔伯特就想到生，然后他看到了自己无比挣扎又失败的一生，原先少年时代的梦现如今都全部破碎掉了，生命已经失去了最光辉的部分，只剩下无意义的残渣。  
是不是时候该死掉了呢？  
当路德出现的时候，他差点以为自己会死，结果他没有。到现在他才意识到他和路德之间死一个是命中注定的事情，德国不能由两个人统治着。他的出现意味着他必然灭亡。原先的红白黑旗帜已经被属于路德维希的红黄黑取代了。  
然后基尔伯特无奈地意识到他从未代表过什么，只是围绕在德国身边的一个幻影罢了，而这个幻影像是梦魇一样阻挠着路德成长，成为德国的一个障碍。  
所以只要他消失，是否一切的厄运和痛苦就会得到救赎呢？

伊万在他的床边听着基尔伯特忽急忽慢的喘息，像是破碎掉的机器般发出阵阵令人心悸的呢喃声。他不知道基尔伯特在想什么，在做什么，可他知道这寂寥的夜中有一个被黑暗彻底包裹了内心的家伙，正挣扎在命运的牢笼中。  
他静静地待在房间的一边，只希望基尔伯特能快点继续睡下。  
因为就连自以为没有心脏的伊万也觉得他再也不能忍受那无声的悲鸣了。他快被那房间里死亡的味道逼疯了。


	9. Chapter 9

那是诺曼底登陆结束后的一个礼拜，希特勒开始显示出他暴怒的本性，基尔伯特就更是情绪失控到无所适从。他们失去了全部的西欧和北非领土，只蜷缩在中欧的一小块地方，就和战前没什么区别。  
路德找过几次基尔伯特，都被他蹙着眉躲开。直到有一次路德又提起那些老生常谈的事情，被基尔伯特一下子揪着摁到了墙上。  
路德维希没当一回事，一是因为他和他之间的肉体接触早就多到习惯，二是因为他根本不觉得比他还矮的基尔伯特会把他怎么样。  
然后他哥哥下一拳结结实实地打在他脸上，还没等他吐出一个字，腹部又挨了一拳。那几下都很痛，路德这才想起来基尔伯特听他的话不代表他就真的是个妓女。他可是普鲁士，  
路德看惯了他在他面前隐忍顺从的样子，都快忘了他的本性了。  
基尔伯特打了两拳之后揪着路德的领子，恶狠狠地吐出一句。  
你就不能争点气么？  
路德觉得他这话说得莫名其妙。因为被打而窝在心里的火刚想用言语发泄出来，却没想到被基尔伯特的下一句直接惊讶到说不出话。  
为什么成为那个人的是阿尔弗雷德而不是你？  
路德保持着被揪领子的姿势，因为阿尔弗雷德这个词的出现而突然愣住了。他几乎从来没听过基尔伯特说这个国家的名字。  
基尔伯特猩红的眼睛紧盯着路德的脸，随后却又像泄了气一样突然把他放开了。他抓着头发，用疲惫的语气说，  
你知道我多努力想让你变得有出息么，你这个娘娘腔的懦夫！  
路德不知道该怎么回话。刚才被打的痛很快就消失了，取而代之的是发自内心的震惊，他正在接受基尔伯特在拿他和另外一个人作对比的事实。  
亚瑟·柯克兰根本就什么也没做，那个蠢货让自己的弟弟逃掉了。可我那么努力教你一切，但你根本就不长进……是不是你也应该干脆走掉……反正真正的强者，像是阿尔弗雷德那样的，根本不需要教育……  
基尔伯特捂着自己的前额，嘴上一刻不停地小声念叨着。路德从来没见过他这么快地说话。  
从你小时候我就知道了，你根本不是成为德意志的料。阿尔弗雷德那家伙一直就是个威胁，早晚会占领整个世界……为什么，到底是哪里出错了，为什么就是成功不了……无论我怎么样做，德国都在散架，这是什么厄运啊，该死的上帝在哪里……他妈的……  
他咒骂着各种他能想到的东西，在情绪攀上高峰时又一把揪住路德衣服，对着他失控地大吼，  
你究竟是哪根筋不对，为什么不知道我在做什么？  
高声的吼叫结束后是一阵死一般的寂静，只有走廊里回音维持着方才的紧张。  
路德眼睛里所见的是一个完全失去了理智和思考的基尔伯特，像是愤怒积攒太久彻底爆发的产物。他银色的头发杂乱地竖着，火一般燃烧的双眸在走廊里昏暗的白炽灯下闪光。他从他坚韧的目光里可以轻易地读出愤怒，失望和责怪，但是这丝毫不能帮助路德开口说话。  
路德维希太震惊了。他人生中第一次意识到，也是彻彻底底明白，原来他的哥哥一直在拿他和别人的弟弟做比较，而好像自己一旦失去培养的价值，就不过是个废物而已。  
在基尔伯特下一个拳头砸上来的时候路德一把抓住了他的手腕，狠狠地把他掰了过去。早就知道论力气一定会输的基尔伯特却并不打算停手，他执着地和路德进行着力量的对决，最终当然是发展成他们找了个地方彻底打了起来。  
路德在这过程中一句不吭，他的心沉默得像是寂静的森林。但是这并不代表他没有基尔伯特生气。事实上他从来没有这样愤怒过，基尔伯特打来的每一拳都被他结结实实地还回去。他本身没有的力气都被那些愤怒给激发了出来。  
以往缠绕着他的梦境也随着这每一下击打而逐渐变得清晰起来，那些或有些甜蜜，或令人苦恼的欲望全部毁灭殆尽，他终于看清了基尔伯特，看清他疯狂的内心还有他是一个油盐不进的独裁者的真相。  
曾经他心里唯一的感情终于随着这战争的血与肉，胜与败，藉由基尔伯特的话语而破灭了。那些容忍他的心软，和对他温柔的理由也全部在基尔伯特说出那句后之后不见了。  
打赢了这场肉搏的路德维希站起来，拽着他哥哥印着纳粹标志的袖子，用皮带把他的双手反绑起来。  
现在的那个男人对他来说已经只是一具没有任何关系的肉体而已，路德维希突然想到基尔伯特反复教他的那些东西，嘴角不禁向上威扬。  
我有没有出息现在就是让你知道的时候了。  
他决定要把做爱这最后的温柔行为也破灭掉。

二战结束后路德维希一直忙于处理和资本主义国家的关系，即便知道现在的德国就像是彻底散架的一辆老式机器，他也无暇去管。  
美国很是欣赏路德维希的冷静和从容，当然还有他对于二战结果谦逊的态度，因此也没有在西德多干涉什么。英法这对老冤家虽然说是习惯性的欺软怕硬，但介于知道发生在德国身上的事情是多么惨痛，并没有揪着路德维希不放。  
路德维希在西德生活得还算不错，丝毫没有一个战俘的样子。  
这样的和平一直持续到伊丽莎白来探访他。  
那是他二战结束后第一次见伊丽莎白，也是后来几十年间唯一一次。冷战彻底开始后他连一点关于共产党的风声都听不到。  
他们客气地问了好，谁都知道那场景无比尴尬。路德心里知道她一定有重要的事情，否则不可能还和他在这种紧张时期说闲话。  
伊丽莎白的脸色果然不太好，像是不待见路德一样，一直低着头不看他，良久才开始吞吞吐吐地进入正题。  
基尔伯特过得很不好。  
她这样开口，路德早就猜到了一大半。  
伊万和基尔伯特是老仇人了，听说他落到苏联手里，伊万岂不是要乐疯了。现在的基尔伯特就算没死，八成也被那个以折磨人为乐的伊万整得差不多了。了解历史的英国和法国都知道这一点，以为路德在黯然神伤，所以才故意对他那么好。  
路德其实并不伤心，因为当初可是他自己把基尔伯特赶到了东德。他永远也不要见到他。  
但是伊丽莎白不知道，其他人也不知道，他和基尔伯特明白两个人之间早已架着深深的沟壑。所以伊丽莎白今天来，估计是以为路德维希可以救他。  
你走吧。我也无能为力。  
路德说得很决绝，把一直以为他是个好人的伊丽莎白吓了一跳，她露出女人受惊时的表情，像是被羞辱了一样瞪目结舌说不出话来。  
可是，他不是你哥么……  
伊丽莎白疑惑为什么路德变成了这样。  
路德维希不想告诉所有人他和基尔伯特之间发生的事情，因为就连他自己都不知道为什么一切会发展到如此极端的情况。他现在恨不得伊丽莎白赶快消失，他无法忍受有另一个人跟他提基尔伯特的名字。什么办法都好，她得快点消失。  
感受到了路德充满寒意的目光，伊丽莎白起身向后挪动了一点。  
路德紧紧地盯着她那副脆弱的样子，某一刻突然和很久之前的基尔伯特重合了起来，他忍住迸发的冲动，愤怒控制不住地像是熔浆一般涌了出来。  
我叫你快走，否则不要怪我无礼。  
伊丽莎白抿着嘴，曾经蛮横独立的那个女性形象正在她身上悄然消失。作为二战的战犯同时也是受害者，她已经承受了太多，几乎到了一个年轻女人的极限。现在好不容易找到了一个曾经的熟人，却又莫名其妙地如此不待见她，伊丽莎白觉得心已经冷成死灰。  
到底是从什么时候开始，辉煌的德意志已经分崩离析成这个样子了？  
她不敢看路德步步紧逼的凶狠目光，却又更不想就这样离开这个好不容易才来到的地方。他是她唯一的希望，也是拯救德意志帝国的唯一希望。  
路德……  
他的名字使她情不自禁地想到多少年之前那个胆小的金发小男孩。  
我们都好怕……我，罗德里赫，还有费尔西安诺。基尔伯特完全没有消息，就算寄了信他也完全不回。我不敢和伊万说话，但是我听说他们把基尔伯特关起来了。你知道的吧，战争又要开始了，我可能再也不会见到你了，伊万也要把我关起来……我最后一次……求求你了……拯救……我们……  
她捂着嘴巴，声音泣不成声，但是却低着头不让路德看到一丝眼泪流过的痕迹。她尽最大的努力控制着自己的语调依旧掩饰不了越说越哽咽的事实。  
想到曾经在一起喝下午茶的他们几个如今分布天涯，有的落魄，有的生死不明，还有的已经不再关心，伊丽莎白就止不住地想要流泪。  
到底谁的错呢，是谁的呢……  
路德本身握紧的拳头逐渐松开了，整个屋子因为伊丽莎白的哭泣声而变得软了下来，就连路德的满腔怒火也变为了想要安慰她的冲动。  
不知道是哭声融化了他，还是她所说的那几个名字令他回忆起了过去。他恍惚间在那个憔悴疲惫的女人身上看到了几十年前的绿眼睛大姐姐，那个笑着给他烤蛋糕的人，时间久到他几乎认不出她们两个有同一张脸。  
他走过去，轻轻地抱住哭得泣不成声的伊丽莎白。她的嘴里还在呢喃着救救我们。  
我好怕……路德……  
路德揉着她的头发。没事的，没事的。  
他感受着她炽热的脸颊靠着他的心脏，握住她想要强装镇定却又止不住发抖的双手。  
他突然觉得伊丽莎白和基尔伯特好像。  
某一刻路德明白了，那个曾经对着他吼得歇斯底里的人，那个挥起拳头砸他脸的人，是否也只是想大声哭出来而已？


	10. Chapter 10

路德维希破天荒地留下了伊丽莎白，起因是因为伊丽莎白的情绪太激动，路德不忍心看她就那样无功而返，所以打算让她过一夜调整一下情绪。然而这还是解决不了根本问题，面对伊丽莎白焦急的质问，路德一句话也说不出来。  
第一天路德为了躲避她找了个理由出去，留下她一个人在家。然而到了晚上他礼节性地去看望她，伊丽莎白突然说要离开。  
她绿色的眼睛再无往日的神采，充满了失望和憔悴。  
我得快点回布达佩斯。  
路德有些愧疚地盯着伊丽莎白的样子，又看了看窗外大雪纷飞的样子，问她为什么。  
因为你是根本不会帮我的。  
她的语气很平淡，既不希望求得什么也不像是在埋怨路德，仿佛只是陈述一个令她伤心的事实。  
路德双手交叉撑住额头，叹了一口气，展开他无奈的叙述。  
我不想看到你们受苦，但是我也无能为力。西德只不过是美国的傀儡，能做的微乎及微，而且你也看到了，马上柏林墙就会建起来，到了那时候我就再也见不到东欧了。  
伊丽莎白抬着头看向前方，沉默在他们之间爆发开，直到某一时刻泪水忽然又从她的眼眶里滑出来。她对于路德的话感到发自心底的难过，最心痛的是那些都是无可改变的事实。  
她会被囚禁起来，再也见不到他们。  
你、你能改变什么吧……总可以……  
伊万应该不会玩得太过火，基尔伯特是安全的，你放心吧。  
路德还在推辞。  
骗人……怪不得基尔伯特说你是胆小鬼……  
伊丽莎白皱起眉头，眼泪霎然间止住了，她明白路德在躲避什么，于是她的目光变成一副愤怒的样子。  
不管你和基尔伯特发生了什么，我都告诉你，你根本不了解他。  
路德被她这莫名其妙的一句话弄得很生气，但又不想在女人面前表现得无礼，于是只好闭着嘴听她讲完。  
基尔伯特的确干错了很多事情，但是不代表你没有。你凭什么把一切都推给他，就因为你怕降临在你身上的惩罚么！  
伊丽莎白用直白的语气讲着，情绪激动到已经不在乎语言里的得体和修辞了。  
他是你哥，不管他说了什么难听的话，那都不是他的本意，他有太多你不知道的责任和苦衷，你从来没想过么？我和他一起长大，我知道他在世界上最在乎的就是你，我们都知道……除了你自己，路德，为什么你就是看不到呢？  
路德听着，她话音还没落下，他就从椅子上站起来。  
闭嘴！你们几个都是这副嘴脸，是不是串通好的？  
他高大的身影给予伊丽莎白极大的压迫力。在他的眉头中读出暴怒的女人紧紧地抿着嘴巴，目光却丝毫不流露出畏惧。  
你是装傻还是真的不知道，纳粹是谁在支持，那些犹太人是谁杀的，非要攻打斯大林格勒的又是谁。他一心想要复兴普鲁士，半句话不离纳粹，就算是出卖灵魂和肉体也要得到胜利，最后得到的当然是失败，这些难道和我有关系么？  
路德说不下去了，他张着的嘴唇突然没话了。  
这些难道和我有关系么……  
两个人面面相窥，伊丽莎白已经泪如泉涌，路德本身把持得很好的表情也全部散架了，他咒骂一句，突然拿起椅背上挂着的大衣转身就走。伊丽莎白还没来得及叫他，他就已经拉开门出去了。  
她赶快扒开百叶窗去看。现在正是凛冬时节，雪像鸟的羽毛那样飘落下来，街上一个人也没有，只有路德不知道朝着哪个方向快步向前走着。  
她贴着玻璃窗的脸上全是眼泪，嘴里不停地念叨着祈祷词，说不清是替谁在难过。

一声枪响，两声枪响。  
所有人都安静了一秒，路德维希下意识地想到基尔伯特教过他的东西。  
拿着枪就要瞄准目标。  
看起来希特勒在这方面和他哥哥一样都不会出错。当他们打开门的时候迎接他们的是两具尸体，一具属于希特勒，另一具属于他刚结婚的夫人爱娃。  
当外面的世界在疯传元首没死的时候，他就这样拿枪射死了自己。说是他懦弱也好，说是无奈也好，总之就像是宣传部长戈培尔说的一样，游戏结束了。  
路德眼睁睁地在柏林见证这一切，他作为一个永远不会消失的人，就那样像个梦游人般穿梭在柏林的掩体里，看着纳粹军官和他们的家人一个接一个地自杀。  
他心里既不痛快也不觉得同情，只是透过某个小孔稍稍看到了人类的真面目。  
互相伤害，自作自受。  
希特勒死后他们都没什么时间悼念，先是要烧毁一切文件，在然后就是等待最终的结果，大部分军官都逃了，还留在柏林就是准备与元首一起死的。  
其中就有戈培尔部长，他有七个孩子，但是他和他妻子一致觉得孩子不能在没有帝国的世界里成长，于是也随着希特勒一起自杀而亡。  
总之现在的柏林就是一座持续有枪响和烈火的城市，对比前几年恢宏盛大的游行场面，不禁显得无比讽刺和凄凉。路德维希认识的人里三分之一都自杀了，他们死前无疑都会喊一句，  
希特勒万岁，德意志永存。  
然后用期待的眼神意味深长地看他一眼。  
他不知道现在的德国有什么好期待的，对比起死人，还活着的他承受得显然最多。

纽伦堡审判结束后，德国正式成为战败国，早就结束的雅尔塔会议规划好了战后的德国，一半给资本主义，一半给共产主义。路德那时候对未来毫无概念，只能无所事事地晃荡在街上。等待他去做的确实有很多，但是他早就失去了努力的意义。  
而后一会儿他连门也不出了，因为街上到处都是要饭和乞讨的人。国家投了大把的钱在军事上，生产业突然停滞，原先的中产阶级现在全部穷得吃不起饭，穷人就更不要提。而成为纳粹军的丈夫们一去不复返，只留下女人和孩子在家里夜夜盼望，最后还要被饿死。  
路德自己也很不好受，他大病了一场。来看他的医生把情况说得很严重，但是他选择一声不吭，没有让更多人知道。现在他是混乱的，德国也是混乱的。没有人敢做领导，没有人敢说话。他不想让情况更糟了。  
人们的眼神里都是死一般的绝望，但是这不算什么，因为最重要的是那其中还有永不磨灭的恨，比任何时候都要凶狠。  
几岁大的孩子和母亲一起到外面捡东西吃，碰到路德的时候会问他，  
德国为什么失败了？  
男孩才五六岁，但是已经懂得发生在他周围的全部事情了。他和战争一起出生，从小接受纳粹教育，他母亲的身上一定也有Mutterkreuz奖章（代表品性正直、具有典范母性并作为母亲生育至少四个子女的德国妇女）。  
他灰头土脸的，瘦得令人心疼。路德没法回答，只得尽力帮助他的家人吃饱饭。

路德其实才是最想对自己的哥哥问这个问题的人。可是他无人可说。  
基尔伯特现在生死未卜。  
他坚持在苏联作战，不撤退，不要援助，结果一场场苦战下来，苏联死伤五百万人，却咬着牙赢得了莫斯科保卫战的胜利。然后看着莫斯科被染红的雪地，基尔伯特和希特勒都明白他们的游戏结束了，胜利女神不再与他们并肩齐驱。  
往后基尔伯特很少出现在柏林，路德维希一开始疑惑他的行踪，直到有一次他在午夜的酒吧发现了酩酊大醉的基尔伯特，那时候他脑子里没想别的，愤怒地又和他打了一架，最后不知道怎么发展成他掏出手枪瞄准了基尔伯特的后脑勺。  
路德维希变得很容易生气，竟然也会随意就掏出枪来，他怎么想都觉得和基尔伯特有关系。  
那时候兄弟两个人同时回忆起，几百年前的某个夕阳下，基尔伯特告诉他弟弟，拿着枪就一定要把握住机会，就算是杀掉最亲近的人也没关系。  
你后悔么？  
路德问。  
基尔伯特摇摇头，他微红的眼眶干涩地盯着黑暗的夜空，一颗星星也没有。  
天堂还是地狱？  
基尔伯特还是摇头。路德怀疑他喝醉了听不懂他在说什么。  
我啊……  
基尔伯特刚想开口，枪声响了。顺着他银色的发丝向上，子弹射入空中。  
路德维希低着头叹了口气，把枪收进了衣服里。他冰凉的双眼游离在这废墟般的城市和他哥哥身上，终于觉得他彻底厌倦了这一切。  
于是他不顾四周被枪声引来的人群，转身就抛下他哥哥向远处走去。  
靠在墙上的基尔伯特被手枪留下的硝烟味呛得直咳嗽，他半眯起酸痛的眼睛看着消失在黑暗中的弟弟。酒稍稍醒过来了一点，他头痛欲裂。  
我都做了什么啊……到底是什么时候，我所看到的你已经这么远了？

从那以后到英国军进入柏林，基尔伯特一次都没有出现。  
直到那一天路德捡起街上的报纸，在纽伦堡审判的名单上看到了他哥哥的名字。名字的旁边就是一幅模糊的照片，照片上他和伊万站在一起，脸色苍白得吓人。  
路德紧皱起眉头，用手指不断地摩擦那副黑白照片。  
我还以为你逃走了……


	11. Chapter 11

关于柏林墙的事情，基尔伯特像是早就预料到一样没什么反应。他会时不时地问伊万朝鲜战争怎么样，中国怎么样，苏联又怎么样，但是从不提自己的国家。冷战开始到1960年，基尔伯特已经度过了最初时生不如死的囚禁时光，到现在虽然说依旧是软禁状态，但也习惯得差不多了。这期间他按照伊万要求的，把每一封别人寄来的信都烧毁了，也从没向东德以外的地方旅行过。  
他的精神状态对比起在西德的路德维希来说，可谓是日益下降，那双疲惫的眼睛似乎在等待，等待某一个让他彻底崩溃的时刻，而似乎柏林墙的建成让这个时刻已经离他不远了。  
伊万眼睁睁地看着基尔伯特按照他一开始所想的向深处沉下去，不禁觉得颇有成就感。  
然而发生在基尔伯特身上的事情不全是坏的，至少对伊万来说，他变得更加让人喜欢了。  
他嚣张的嘴巴现在学会了沉默和怎样接吻，充满戾气的双眼也乖顺下来，懂得什么是服从。他们周末一起去东正教的教堂做礼拜，起初基尔伯特还因为怀有天主教徒的身份而抗拒，到现在已经完全习惯了。  
东正教和天主教本身在一千年前就是一个宗教，所以礼节和教义上没有很多的不同，基尔伯特竟然渐渐把去教堂当成了爱好。  
某些时候伊万会让他一个人去教堂，基尔伯特可以在那里呆上几个小时不出来，却不和任何一个神父讲话。他一个人坐在角落里，低着头，像是整个教堂里最大的罪人。但凡是和他一起礼拜过的人对他影响都很深。  
伊万听说了之后偷看过他几次。即便知道自己的行为很是幼稚可笑，却还是忍不住想看看那个失去了灵魂的人是怎么向上帝祷告的。  
阳光透过彩色的玻璃洒向教堂的时候，基尔伯特低着头，银色的头发上被镀了一层金光。他明亮的红色眼睛几近透明，用专注的眼神盯着面前那副耶稣受难的雕像。被他表情所触动的伊万不禁开始猜测他正在想什么，却只能从他悲伤的目光中读出无尽的罪恶和痛苦。  
他这时候才想到，基尔伯特这幅表情只能是正在向上帝赎罪。可他真的觉得上帝会原谅他么？  
当然了，在讲台上的神父正在布道，他嘴上说着上帝会宽恕每一个人，爱每一个人，上帝是有罪者的朋友。  
然而伊万知道，他所认识的那个上帝，是不会原谅这个虔诚祷告的男人的。  
他所认识的上帝，只会无情地把那些人类玩弄于鼓掌之间。

此时整个欧洲处于冰天雪地之中，伊万走在东柏林的街道上，虽说一开始是漫无目的的漫步，但很快某种感情驱使着他走向了柏林墙。原先从基尔伯特家里出来之后他都会直接坐上回莫斯科的火车，或者回到他自己在东柏林的住处，但这次他突然想去别的地方看看，而唯一一个满足他的地方只有那堵长达一百多千米的墙。  
就连还没到的时候，他都可以听见附近居民的哭声和柏林墙左右的躁动声，士兵的呵责声，小孩子们鬼鬼祟祟穿越在墙中间的声音，一切和德国上空的大雪构成一幅凄惨的画面。  
作为罪魁祸首之一，他本不应该随便来这个地方散步的。事情之所以会变成这样要由几个小时他和基尔伯特在床上的小对话开始谈起。  
每一次他们做爱完，伊万会在床上和基尔伯特躺一小会儿。那时候他心情还不错，偶尔会抱着试试看看的心情，向基尔伯特讲现在的世界局势，包括朝鲜战争，中国红军和美国的经济，问他的意见如何。基尔伯特这时候趴在床上，脑子不太清醒，但是思考一会儿后会回答两句，伊万知道他不是在故意敷衍。  
在某一次他给基尔伯特讲了载人飞船的事情之后，他甚至两眼放光，追问他是不是真的。  
谁知道呢。伊万这样说着。  
然而基尔伯特的眼神却很认真。  
谁先送人到月球，谁就可以统治世界。  
不得不说，基尔伯特的洞察力还是强得可怕。伊万愣了愣，诱导他继续说下去。  
结果最后等到的答案果然还是基尔伯特每次会说的那句话。  
伊万，世界局势都是瞬息万变的，我说不好你的未来。但苏联早晚会灭亡。  
每次他们谈到这里，话题就停止或被调转了。这次是伊万自己选择打断基尔伯特的，他受够了一个已经失败的男人预言自己会失败的场景。  
基尔伯特也不坚持或者追问，他眼神里充满着理解和嘲笑，是伊万一看到就火大的那种眼神。  
看来你很会预言灭亡嘛。  
伊万反讽道，基尔伯特在他身边翻了个身，用很小的声音说道，  
准确地说是在自己经历了两次之后。  
他背对着伊万，方才明朗的语调完全变了，说不清是什么样的表情。联想到在教堂里那个沐浴在阳光下还满脸痛苦的银发男人，伊万不禁动容了，他知道让一个男人说出灭亡两次是件多么痛苦的事情。先前那个更加高傲的基尔伯特，甚至会选择用死亡来回避痛苦的过去。  
死亡。  
这个词在兜兜转转之后重新回到伊万的脑子里。他终于明白了，每一次他看到基尔伯特的时候想到的那个词是什么，原来就是死亡。那个每天去教堂企图接近上帝的人透着一股死亡的气息。  
伊万突然坐不住了，他一秒也不想和基尔伯特处在一个房间里。  
他匆匆地整理了一下自己就离开了，而外面甚至还是大雪纷飞，他却想都没想就踏进冰天雪地里。  
从那天他看到那个在黑夜里颤抖的基尔伯特的就怀有的感情，此刻他终于认清了。

装作看不见那些在墙洞之间穿梭来去的小孩们，路德维希靠着墙开始抽烟。  
他很久没有抽过烟，这盒还是伊丽莎白带给他的。然而就算不抽烟，他的口袋里还是常备着打火机，算是一个代表他性格的习惯。  
雪下得很大，柏林墙四周却并没有因为天气而寂静下来。这附近的灯总是亮着的，在黑夜里乍看寂寥，实则每一个角落都躲着相和亲人相见的德国人。  
路德吸着烟，刚才和伊丽莎白的谈话转眼间都忘得差不多了。他记不起来自己是因为什么原因而和她吵翻，但是一定是和基尔伯特相关就对了。  
每次提到他的时候路德都会忍不住皱眉，那些令他从心底里厌恶的回忆来自于一个唯一的亲人，这种感觉令他烦躁不已。他在脑海中所幻化出来的那个家伙，已经逐渐变得不完整，想来也有十多年没见，自从在酒吧放过空枪之后，他就没打算再遇到他。  
然后他的坏消息不断从各种人口中传来，路德都铁了心的视而不见。  
现在的基尔伯特变得很模糊，有时候是一个跌入深渊的男人，有时候甚至已经死了。  
路德坐在西德的办公室里，看不见这一切，所以他也不打算伸出一只手。

一个小女孩灰头土脸地从墙底下钻出来，问他是不是也在找人。  
路德摇摇头。  
女孩像是不相信一样对他说可以让她帮忙带话。  
如果你遇到一个银色头发的男人，告诉他我在找他。  
听到女孩说找人，路德心里不禁又浮现出那个忘不掉的人影。  
就这样么先生？您叫什么名字？  
不用说我的名字，他知道我是谁。  
女孩微笑着点点头，路德掏出几枚硬币给她并道了谢。  
他继续一个人靠在墙边抽烟，不抱任何希望于女孩，只是望着黑漆漆的天空，不断地有寒冷的冰雪像是刀片般刮下来。  
你还活着的话，就让我知道吧。

有人在找您，先生！  
稚嫩的声音从远处传来，伊万本想捉弄一下从西德逃过来的小女孩，却被她的话逗乐了。  
找我的人多得是，小姑娘。伊万蹲下来，在黑暗中企图看清她满是泥土的脸颊。  
是西德的一位先生。长得很高，金色头发。他说他在找一个银色头发的男人。  
伊万认识很多这样的人，他想了一下，谁都不太可能会在西德。然而遇到这样的小丫头算是一桩趣事，去见一见那个她所说的人也不错。  
伊万让她领他去柏林墙，女孩难为地笑了，说要几枚硬币才行，伊万没有钱在身上，只得摘下自己的围巾送给她。看到对方戴着自己的围巾快活地在雪地上乱跑，伊万也跟着笑了。  
你做这个多久了？  
几个礼拜了，先生。我父亲在东德，他为我挖了那个墙底下的小隧道。  
他叫什么名字？  
伊凡·彼得罗夫。  
女孩很诚实地说，她显然不知道眼前这个人就是修建柏林墙的监工之一。  
伊万点点头，在女孩的带领下总算走到了一个偏僻的角落。四周一个人都没有，只有在很远的地方可以看到点了灯的居民区。  
先生，我带来你说的人了。  
女孩对着墙的那边喊道，然而过了一会儿，对面并没有传来任何声音。  
先生，您还在么？女孩疑惑地问。  
伊万这才注意到自己脚下有一个小而隐蔽的洞口，只能容一个身材纤细的小孩通过。  
先生，请您回答我！  
还是没有人说话。  
我要去看看。女孩怕伊万以为她在耍他而着急地说着。  
然而还没等她蹲下来，墙的对面就传来了一个伊万所熟悉的声音。虽然说声线是匹配上了，可是伊万还没听过那个人那么尴尬地说话。  
我还在，谢谢你，你可以离开了。  
好的，先生！  
女孩露出放心的笑容，又重新站起来，冲伊万鞠了一躬。  
那我就收下您的围巾了！  
伊万点点头。  
你父亲的事情我会留意的。  
女孩似懂非懂地看着伊万，恍然醒悟过来后立刻向他不停地道谢，直到伊万说不用了才从墙边溜走。  
雪变得小了一些，被一个人留在墙前面的伊万望着眼前的漆黑夜色，在脑海里勾勒出对面那个金发男人的样子，不禁露出一个玩味的笑容。  
这个世界总是有有趣的事情发生呢


	12. Chapter 12

恐怕你不是在找我吧。  
伊万矗立在墙的面前，保持着适当的距离，但声音大到可以让身处西德路德听到。雪在他们两个头顶飘过，谁都没有挪动步子。  
路德重重地叹了一口气，由最初的不可置信已经变成了现在的哭笑不得。他不知道该在这尴尬的时刻如何开口，又深知和伊万交谈的机会简直是千金难买。他不情愿地回答道，  
这也算是某种安排吧。  
伊万不置可否地笑了笑，路德虽然看不到他的样子，但也因为不好意思而低头。伊万并不想在这个可笑的巧合上捉弄路德维希太久，他虽说是被迫到了这个地方，却也还有很多想要问他的。  
伊丽莎白那个女人真是厉害，已经到你那里去了吧？  
路德沉默着，不知道现在说话算不算出卖她。  
她和你说什么了？  
你都知道的事情。他敷衍道。  
你怎么回应的？  
伊万步步紧逼，目光直视着墙面，好像可以透过那堵石墙看到路德现在躲闪的神情一样。  
既然巧合已经发生了，路德干脆也不在意那么多了，他直白地说，  
我告诉她请她回去，我什么忙也帮不上。你的势力在欧洲更强，我只是美国的傀儡。  
雪落在伊万没有围巾保护的脸上，他不是很害怕这样的天气，但现在某种不舒服的感觉流过他全身。他知道说着这些话的路德维希其实在享受着面包和牛奶的生活，而他的兄弟还在一个人和痛苦纠缠，路德知道，可是见死不救。有人可能会觉得伊万是在假慈悲，但他心中就是燃起了莫名的义愤。  
你可真是个混蛋，路德维希。  
路德愣了一刻，像是在消化伊万脱口而出的呵责。  
一切都重合了。简直和伊丽莎白一模一样。  
他把嘴里的烟拿出来，盯了一阵后皱起眉头，狠狠地捏着。  
为什么全是说这些废话的人？我好不容易在西德立足，就有人来对我说三道四，扰乱我的生活，现在我好心把家让给她，我走到这个国家的尽头，隔着一堵墙和你讲话，结果听到还是这些狗屁话。你好好想想过去这一切，我是混蛋的话，基尔伯特是什么？你他妈的又是什么？  
路德想的是伊万永远假笑着的脸。他知道在一墙之隔的距离后，伊万铁定还是那样令人厌恶地笑着。  
然而他没有，伊万闭上眼睛，任由雪花下落。  
路德正怒火中烧，完全不放过这个机会。  
你他妈倒是说话啊，告诉我谁不是混蛋？  
一声倒地声之后伊万靠着墙坐下来，他也从大衣里掏出一盒烟抽了起来。  
路德维希，别犯浑了，没用的。他用教育小孩子的语气笑道。  
该死！  
路德一拳砸在墙上，本身不太牢固的建筑发出一声巨响，看起来是里面没填实的空气在作怪。聚集在柏林墙旁边的几个人同时向这里望来，很快就不再关注。他们都以为路德也是想到对面去。  
附近的居民因为这躁动纷纷亮灯，突然间，路德身后的公寓某处响起了小提琴声，看窗户后面的剪影，是一位年迈的男人弓着背在拉小提琴。  
这音乐起初很微弱，甚至被风雪声盖过，后来就变得响亮了许多，旋律也更加丰富，人们的嘈杂声逐渐变轻，他们都竖着耳朵倾听。德国人对于古典音乐有一种特别的兴趣，即便是没有接受过艺术教育的人也明白音乐是神圣的东西。  
路德也被这小提琴声吓了一跳，他松下手里的烟头捕捉着旋律，发现节奏越来越快，音符的跳跃也变大起来。这是一首悠扬温柔的曲目，像是星空，流水，森林或者一切可以想象得到的自然美景，但又不乏人类感情中最原始的悲凉。他不自觉地抬头看向漆黑的夜幕，心中平静了几分。  
伊万虽然隔着一堵墙也清楚地听到了小提琴声，他缓慢地吐着烟圈，露出无奈的笑意。  
冷静了么？你和你哥哥还真是一样，没法好好说话。  
路德想起他听闻的流言，伊万已经囚禁了基尔伯特十多年。  
你真的把他关起来了么？路德问。  
如果要我说的话，我根本什么也没做。你知道吧，他自己在裹着自己。  
伊万毫不忌讳地诚实回答。他闭着眼睛，脑海里随着小提琴的悲伤旋律而浮现出几个小时前那个男人脆弱而赤裸的影子。他长叹了一口气，恍然觉得要不是有这堵墙，现在他和路德维希就会互相看见对方的表情，那时候一定谁都不相信自己亲眼所见。  
两个人明明一个比一个冷血，却都在提起那个人的时候这么多愁善感。  
我对他没那么坏，起码你是没有资格说我的。伊万说道。  
然而路德想要反驳却又开不了口。他觉得向一个以恶作剧为乐趣的人解释是没有意义的。  
你什么时候打算放了他？路德这么问。  
不是我想要把他关起来。你不是很懂政治么，你觉得苏联政府会放过他么？  
这么说你还在保护他。  
随便你怎么想。伊万愣了一下，庆幸这堵墙让路德看不见他的神情。  
他知道么？  
知道什么？  
你保护他的事。  
大概吧……  
伊万从没想过这个问题，但现在他终于明白记忆里听话的基尔伯特是在表达他的感谢。  
那也就是说你们过得不错咯？路德继续这样问。  
伊万的话着实让路德觉得心里有点莫名难过，他自己选择得无视基尔伯特，也自己知道做不到。他抖了抖哆嗦，头发上的水没干让他觉得浑身冰凉。然而很快理解过来的伊万笑了，他将头转向墙壁，用稍小的声音说道，  
你在嫉妒么，路德？  
哼。路德轻蔑地笑了出来。我们在做什么，讨论一个交往过的女人么？  
当然不是。伊万边想着基尔伯特在夜里辗转反侧样子边带着些悲凉地说道，  
我们在谈论一个可怜的男人。  
一个可怜的男人……  
路德不由自主地接下他的话。  
我们无论做什么也拯救不了。  
语毕，两个人都哑声。小提琴声中加入了钢琴声，流淌在广阔而寂寥的柏林中。  
伊万看不见路德表情，路德也看不见他的，他们之间从没离得那么近过，除了那堵墙，几乎是背靠着背。  
两人都放下手里的烟，抬头看向天空，在共享的那一片漆黑下伊万先开口，  
能不能帮我一个忙？

人会伤害所爱之人，反过来，也会爱上自己伤害的人。

上次我和你这样合奏还是十年前。  
年迈的老太太从钢琴椅上坐起来，微笑着去拥抱和自己相伴半个世纪的伴侣。拉着小提起的老先生也停止住自己的动作，在他妻子的白发上落下一吻。  
过了这个瘾，明天就不会安静了。  
老头子知道她在指什么，不在乎地笑笑。  
弹都弹完了，你还在后悔什么。  
你说那个年轻人好受些了么？我们可是为他弹得啊……  
老太太说着，担忧地看着墙边坐着的那个金发男人。因为住的楼层比较高，她还能捕捉到墙对面的东德的人的影子。看起来两个人还在聊天。已经快到黎明了，他们谁都没有起身离开。  
你看他们多平静啊，是音乐的功劳吧。你说他们在谈什么呢？  
老头子把自己的妻子搂在怀里，另一只手握着弹了三十多年的小提琴，面对即将到来的来自于西德警察的处罚，他的表情显得很坦然。  
是爱吧。  
他边吻自己年迈的妻子，边望着窗外大雪纷飞支离破碎的柏林，不禁像每天黎明来临时那样想着，想着或许这个城市的春天总有一天会到来。


	13. Chapter 13

那是某天深夜，阿尔弗雷德在睡梦中接到了那个电话。他听到铃响的一刻突然惊醒过来，意识到是特别线路后连衣服都没来及换就冲到客厅。  
他最近住在华盛顿，政府内因为麦卡锡主义的影响到最近都没有平息，白宫里的每个人连走路都小心翼翼的，深怕被别人说是共产党。然而他自己也因为苏联间谍的关系睡得不得安宁，整天都在担心核武器的秘密是不是又要暴露了。  
先生，是东德来的。刚才已经对过暗号了，没问题。  
阿尔弗雷德接过女接线员手里的电话后愣了一刻，随即意识到接下来的事情的严肃性，他于是清清嗓子，让自己听起来没有那么疲惫。  
阿尔弗雷德先生，东德情况正常，请您放心。  
是一个说话声音很轻的男子，阿尔知道他已经在东德做间谍有五年多了，应该颇有经验。  
那么发生了什么？  
男子顿了顿，有些尴尬地开口，  
您知道普鲁士吧，我指的是那个男人。深怕阿尔弗雷德不知道他在说什么，间谍又加了一句描述。然而阿尔非常明白，他不耐烦地打断对方谨慎小心的措辞，叫他快点切入重点。  
我最近注意到他住在一间平民的房子里，已经有好几天了。  
什么样的平民？阿尔有点疑惑间谍在说什么。  
是一间没有人的废弃住所，窗帘拉得很紧，但我确定他没出过门。  
他精神状态怎么样……  
阿尔听到他的叙述，又想到了最近发生的种种事情，脑海里立刻有了不好的联想，随即意识到自己在对不清楚情况的间谍问一个不合时宜的问题，于是立刻改口，  
我是说，他有没有什么特别的动作？  
目前没有，先生……但是，他有一把枪。  
阿尔倒吸了一口凉气，咒骂现实为什么偏偏要和他最坏的预想撞上，然而基尔伯特的行动都是可以理解的事情，他也没有惊讶，他现在只是不知道该怎么和间谍说他想要说的事情。  
听着，啊对了，你叫什么名字？  
我的代号是Rico，先生。  
无论如何，Rico，听好了，我觉得普鲁士可能正要自杀。  
线路对面沉默了一会儿，随机传来了犹豫的声音，  
先生，我也不知道该怎么做，我甚至不熟悉他，我以为他在二战时就死了……  
想着那个陌生的银发男人，Rico总是浑身不舒服，他没有见过比那个人的气质更加奇怪的人了。他认识路德维希，也就是德国，但对普鲁士的了解很少，人们都说他是个失败者。  
我不用你做什么。  
阿尔弗雷德早就预料到对方的推辞，无奈地扶着额头。  
我只需要你给我继续盯着他，一旦他举枪就制止，明白了吗？  
先生，这是……  
Rico想说这事对连枪都没有的他没有说起来的那么简单，但是他突然被电话另一头的铃声吓了一跳，阿尔那边看起来又接到了电话。  
这可是凌晨三点多，简直比白天的电话线还热闹。阿尔抱怨道，想要从女接线员中再次接过听筒，然而那女人很快地捂住听筒，在阿尔耳朵边悄悄地说，  
是亚瑟·柯克兰先生。  
阿尔弗雷德喜欢这个女人的原因之一就是她很善解人意，每次有重要的电话打过来，她都会提醒阿尔需要注意什么，如果是亚瑟的电话，只要提他的名字就够了，因为要注意的根本多到数不过来。  
亚瑟在这最坏的情况下打来电话，阿尔皱着眉头刚想着怎么样问话，没想到对方的下一句话直接让这最坏的情况更诡异起来。  
别制止他。  
你说什么？  
别制止基尔伯特。  
等下，亚瑟，等下……  
阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜，一屁股跌倒在椅子上。  
你监听我的电话？

通行证。  
柏林墙前的警官严肃地看着路德维希，企图从他的表情里看出一丝窘迫，却最终失败了，对方好像一点也不害怕墙后面被人描述成寂寥之都的东柏林。  
路德淡然地将通行证交给看守的警官，在得到许可后缓缓地踏入了十五年未进入的故乡，说是故乡，却在如今可笑地被外来人所占领了，甚至还颁布禁令让自己不能回去。  
得到那位先生的亲自许可，您是位大人物啊。  
警官在看到通行证上伊万的名字后脸上的表情温和了许多，和路德打着趣。  
然而路德只是点点头，不愿让人注意到他和伊万有关联。  
他想起昨天晚上接到的伊万的电话时候，他几乎是睡意全无立刻从床上翻起来，对方冰冷的声音里有点说不出的异样。  
他告诉路德，基尔伯特不见了。  
我想过他会逃，所以已经加强了警戒，现在他人应该还在东德。  
基尔伯特和逃跑两个词联系在一起的时候，大多数了解情况的人都不会觉得他是真的要逃跑。路德心里当然最明白他那个哥哥想要做些什么，他甚至还在奇怪地想这一天对他来说来得甚至来得有些迟了。  
另一方面他还在疑惑，为什么伊万要告诉自己这些事。那天晚上柏林墙下的谈话只能称得上是一场敞开心扉的诉说，却没有造成任何他们成为朋友的理由。毕竟无论从哪个方面来看，他们都是不能逆转的敌人。  
难道他当时说叫我帮忙是讲真的？路德不敢相信自己所想的，因为那样就间接证明了另外一件不可能发生在伊万身上的事情。  
如果可以的话，你愿不愿意来找他。  
然而伊万问出这样突兀的话，就和那天在墙后面一样，不知道他此时的表情是假笑还是什么。  
听筒里路德咋舌，对伊万的意图抱有怀疑的同时又加深了自己的猜测。他宁愿希望此时的伊万是在计谋着什么也不愿意相信他真的在担心基尔伯特。  
喂，你不是真的……  
伊万打断路德要问的那些话，  
如果找到了，你就带他回去吧。

几分钟之后，亚瑟泡好了一杯提神醒脑的红茶坐在办公桌前等着阿尔冷静下来。  
所以，你什么时候准备好？  
不，不对，你他妈的……  
注意措辞。  
你他妈的监听我的电话？搞错没有，我还以为借你钱之后我们就是战友了？  
五分钟后阿尔弗雷德还是无法淡定下来，他拍着电话桌，就算女接线员怎么安抚劝说都不能缓解他现在的愤怒。  
从政治上来说，我们是战友，但是从生活上来说我们永远不是。  
你的意思是说监听我电话是因为私人仇恨？  
那倒不是，只是提醒你下，我们关系不好，我也有理由为了自己的国土安全监听你，就像你们CIA在欧洲做的那样。  
看起来你还是欧洲里面最老奸巨猾的一个。阿尔弗雷德讽刺地笑笑，亚瑟的话像是彻底给他泼了一桶冷水，冷静下来后他重新戴上眼镜。  
我没时间跟你扯东扯西，你这个幼稚的小鬼。亚瑟喝了一口红茶，此时的伦敦已经迎来了黎明，他熬了一夜，但是现在丝毫没有倦意。  
我是要告诉你，别制止基尔伯特自杀。  
哦？为什么？  
因为你唯一制止他自杀的方法就是告诉路德维希。  
然后？  
阿尔听着亚瑟说的这些话，感觉甚是莫名其妙，完全不符合亚瑟的一贯做事风格。  
然后路德维希也会杀了他。  
满意地听着阿尔的沉默，亚瑟继续说，  
因为你是个只在乎自己的笨蛋，所以不了解欧洲，但是我可以告诉你二战时候发生在纳粹德国的一切。基尔伯特算是纳粹最大的支持者之一，但他弟弟路德维希是个温和的左翼派，他们两个的意见不同意导致德国迟迟没有宣战。你猜最后是路德是怎么妥协的？  
阿尔弗雷德睁着的眼睛一刻也不敢眨，他从刚才的讥笑变成了现在的默默无言，已经完全陷入对自己愚昧的羞愧里。  
他利用了路德心里的那点温情，具体是怎么样的想必你也懂，把他变成纳粹的工具，用他的手当做镰刀，企图实现自己复兴德国的梦想。基尔伯特虽然利用着自己的弟弟，却一点也不犹豫和后悔。我们两个隔海相望太久，他的那点执着我很清楚，几乎可以驱使他去干任何事情，所以听说之后我一点也不惊讶。  
醒悟过来的路德立刻意识到他哥哥才是德国复兴的障碍，于是企图杀了他。1945年夜里有很多人目击到他差点用枪杀了他哥哥，只可惜打偏了，基尔伯特才得以活下来。而后知道自己性命不保的他打算逃到东德，却没想到又被伊万抓个正着。现在的他应该是刚从伊万的折磨下逃出来，打算结束自己痛苦的一生吧。  
阿尔弗雷德听着亚瑟无情平淡的叙述，却感同身受般悲痛，他得承认他确实是亚瑟口中说的那个自大的笨蛋，自然下的每一个决定都很草率。  
但是，我不能……  
我知道。拯救生命是上帝交给我们的任务，但是上帝，阿尔，你觉得会原谅他么？  
亚瑟，喂，可是……  
阿尔不想听他就那样把一切残忍而真实的事情告诉他。  
路德怎么会抛下自己的哥哥，我是说，那是他哥啊！  
阿尔，冷静一下。我不是一个爱管闲事的人，但是和基尔伯特认识也不算短，我比你了解他。  
早就料想到内心善良的阿尔会慌张成这个样子，亚瑟心里也不忍心继续折磨他。但有些时候如果事实是一种折磨的话，那么这磨难就是必要经历的。他这几天总是在想基尔伯特的事情，想着想就不禁会带入自己，他总觉得他们两个的经历都差不多，都是免不了被一手扶养大的弟弟抛弃的命运。  
你明白的，除了地狱哪里都没有他的位置。  
亚瑟开口，好像也是在对自己说般痛苦地闭上眼睛。  
阿尔还想说什么，但嘴上的千言万语都因为意识到这是残忍的现实而堵住了。  
他知道自己现在一定不是合格的Hero。  
有时候拯救一个人就是拯救全世界，但有时候拯救全世界却也拯救不了一个人。


	14. Chapter 14

基尔伯特举起枪对着他自己的太阳穴，他闭上眼睛，似乎在捕捉屋外面的声音，有像老鼠溜过般的声音，有树枝敲打窗沿的声音，也有水龙头滴滴答答的声音，他不知道哪里有他想听到的声音，于是他保持着举枪的动作一会儿后又放了下来。  
他不是害怕死亡，只是怕不成功。  
其实他进这间小房子的时候就知道有人在跟踪他，他暗骂自己怎么这么不小心，却在等待了一天后发现伊万没派人带他回去。  
他于是明白那个跟踪他的人不是伊万手底下的苏联人，最有可能的就是资本主义国家安插在东柏林的一个间谍，有可能是英国的，有可能是美国的，他猜不到国籍。但就目前那个家伙紧盯自己的程度来看，他的主人已经知道他的目的是自杀了。  
他每次举起枪，装作要自杀的时候都在等那个人跳出来，可是他似乎很冷静，只是匍匐在某个角落，不到万不得已连声音都不发出。只有一次基尔伯特听到了某种较大的碰撞声，随着声音走去的时候连个人影也看不到。  
他逐渐懒得理那个家伙，反正考虑到他要是想死还有一千个机会在等着他，于是也就把拿枪的事情暂时作罢。  
他还有一件事情搞不太懂，那就是谁在阻止他，以他对欧洲各国的了解，肯定不是英国和法国，因为他们最了解自己。最有可能的就是美国，那个他一直默默关注的小鬼大概是西方国家最后的一点正义吧。  
日子在死不了却提心吊胆的情况下过得很糟，基尔伯特只能拿几本无聊的旧书打发时间，或者盯着窗外寂寥的街道看个不停。而直到昨天，他才发现顺着烟囱可以爬到房顶上，于是夜里即便失眠也有了可以做的事情。  
他意外地发现如果躺在寒风和漆黑的夜空中，倒有那么一点可能睡着，偶尔被天空中的小鸟吵醒的感觉也令他觉得心里舒服了很多。基尔伯特在那时候唯一的玩伴就是会缠着他的小麻雀们，因此他的口袋里总是装着玉米粒或者其他谷物。  
这样平静的日子甚至让他忘掉了自己身处此地的目的，直到那一天。  
那时候他坐在屋顶上，正盯着扁平的太阳从高矮不平的楼房中升起，迎接一周以来的第一个晴天。  
金光夸过微不足道的柏林，洒满了整个城市。  
他看到施普雷河上流动着的金色波纹，看到腓特烈一世为他的妻子所建的夏洛腾堡宫，当然还有他最爱的勃兰登堡门，那上面美丽动人的胜利女神象征着七年战争的胜利。无论他被蒙蔽的眼睛曾经在这里看到怎样破旧的废墟，听到悲哀的嚎哭，她在他心里都是最美的。  
守护她用尽了基尔伯特一辈子的时光，他心中很明白谁都夺不走她耀眼的光彩。这是他的德国，虽然别人不会承认，但基尔伯特觉得她还是属于他的，还像几千年前他对她一见倾心时那样美丽，一点也没变。  
然而就当他觉得没有比这更美的东西了的时候，他看到了路德。  
对方正漫步在街上，精心梳理的头发可笑地随着寒风飞舞，他四处张望，似是在寻找什么人，基尔伯特赶快趴下，不想让他的视线正好扫到自己。  
其实从很久以前他就想说了，路德梳的那个发型真的很可笑，但在此时，他行走在他所爱的街道上，目光中带着属于德意志的坚毅，那又成了基尔伯特所见过的最美的东西。  
他边微笑边紧盯着路德离开自己的视线，在无言的悲伤中，他想着如果把这作为人生中最后一个日出也不错。

阿尔弗雷德沉默地接过女人递来的一杯水，一副心事重重的样子盯着窗外。  
叫做索菲亚的女接线员还没有离开房间，她望着逐渐升起的朝阳和平静的华盛顿花园，担忧地皱眉，  
您不太舒服？  
阿尔对这个女人有很深刻的印象，她总是比一般人都聪明些，也更有胆识。要是平常的秘书，恐怕看到这样阴郁的阿尔弗雷德早就逃之夭夭了。  
阿尔弗雷德会给聪明人一点面子，他诚实地告诉索菲亚，  
我在苦恼不能拯救一个人。  
对面沉默了一会儿，似乎在消化阿尔弗雷德突如其来的话，在片刻之后，她温柔地笑着，把手放在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上。  
只要做你想做的事情，上帝都会赞同的。  
阿尔没有拒绝索菲亚突然的亲密动作，他反而很享受她温暖的手心和安抚的话语。  
但是如果有人说这样做不对呢？  
世界上最重要的选择不是在对错之间，而是在对的和最好的之间。  
索菲亚这样说着，温柔的灰蓝色眼睛又眯起来。阿尔琢磨了一会儿，终于听懂了她的话。  
他慢慢转过身抓住索菲亚的手，低下头吻着她的手指，虽然现在已经没有男人这么做了，但在阿尔的认识范围内，这还是唯一对女性表达尊重的方式。  
索菲亚抽出自己的手，微笑着说她已经有男朋友了，阿尔也红着脸和她一起笑起来。  
他拿起办公桌上的电话，按照通讯录上面写的输进了路德号码，然而电话刚通就被另一个插进来的紧急线路打断了，亚瑟愠怒霸道的声音很快传出，  
我不是和你说了么，你为什么还是要打给路德维？。  
被亚瑟突然的打断吓了一跳，阿尔不知道该怎么回答。亚瑟听到他哑声，立刻又趁势教训道，  
你没权利决定一个人的生死，阿尔，从那个英雄梦里醒来吧。  
不要被正义感蒙蔽了头脑，你不是崇尚理性么？想想什么是对的，想想我都教你了什么。  
为什么你变得这么冷血，亚瑟？  
阿尔听着他一连串的指责，不解地对着电话筒问道，  
事情明明没那么糟，你非要把一切都提早结束做什么？  
我不是冷血！  
亚瑟的情绪也很激动。他不想，一次也不想再听到阿尔弗雷德对他指手画脚，好像他不是他曾经的哥哥一样。  
因为我了解基尔伯特，了解他的经历，也感同身受……  
亚瑟说着基尔伯特的事情，却不自觉地看到记忆里的自己和阿尔决裂的那一刻，痛苦的感觉再次袭上心来，他最近总是想，自己是不是也和基尔伯特一样失败，一样被抛弃……他又想到阿尔弗雷德这个笨蛋可能一辈子也不会懂，不禁情绪更加激动。  
阿尔坐在座位上，深深地叹了一口气。他虽然自大，但在这件事情上，他比任何人都了解亚瑟的恐惧，他知道那个装模作样的家伙总在担心什么。每次他露出疲倦的样子却依旧逞强，他都想狠狠地把他不值得一提的自尊心揪下来。  
但比起让他原形毕露，阿尔更想告诉他，没了自尊心的亚瑟也还是他心中那个值得尊敬的哥哥。  
如果我是路德，我绝对绝对不会让你死。  
阿尔这么说道，打断了亚瑟激动的指责。  
话音落下的那刻，无论是华盛顿还是伦敦都沉默了几秒。  
索菲亚不自觉地捂住嘴，她默默关注阿尔那么久，第一次看到他的蓝眼睛散发出真诚的光彩，帅得像漫画里的英雄一样。这不是那个在宴会上迷倒千万少女的美国偶像，也不是那个冷静的战争指挥家，而是一个真真正正的男人。  
持着话筒的亚瑟慢慢地靠在皮椅上，眼睛因为震惊还一刻没眨。良久他发现自己张嘴却一句话也说不出来，只得沉默无语地挂上电话。  
书桌台上那张旧到看不清的照片上，十几岁的阿尔正在和亚瑟一块吃蛋糕。  
在嘴上不断地咒骂，亚瑟把照片扣过来，双手撑着额头以遮挡自己酸痛发红的鼻子。  
笨蛋，果然是笨蛋……


	15. Chapter 15

路德挂上阿尔弗雷德的电话，心里有点说不出的怪异感觉。  
他一点也不喜欢阿尔，因为从某种程度上来说，他是他的竞争对手，还是那个基尔伯特想要的弟弟。而且无论如何，他都按照他的指示行事。  
路德顺着阿尔弗雷德给的地址向着东柏林的深处前进，司机一声不响地开车，似是对这座城市的每一条街都感到厌倦。但也正是这种熟悉到厌倦的感觉使他们很快就到了目的地，路德盯着窗外高速掠过的景象，还没来得及作任何感慨，迎向他的就已经是一片残破废旧的居民区了。  
也难怪伊万的人找不到这里，路德想着，这里从很久以前就是这样，既没有水也没有电，像是幽灵区一般。  
打发走了司机，路德一个人漫步在灰蒙蒙的小巷中，他恍然想起大概是今天清晨的时候他还来过这个地方，只不过没抱着什么认真的心态就是了。现在想来这地方还莫名地和基尔伯特很相称，毕竟就算死在这附近也要一段时间才能发现尸体，而且，路德抬头看看那栋高耸的建筑物，  
这里还有一个废旧的钟塔，要是直接从那上面跳下来也会死得很快。  
环顾四周几分钟后，基尔伯特会选择的死法路德都了然于心了。  
他于是抱着试试看的心态，顺着楼梯行走上钟塔，却在还没登顶的时候看到一个坐在那里的男人。  
那人个子不高，褐色头发，穿着一身西装，路德大概明白他是阿尔弗雷德口中说的间谍。  
幸会，路德维希先生。我的代号是Rico。  
间谍看到高大的来者，仓惶地站起来向路德问好。路德的表情却没什么变化，他和那人握了手，直接问道，  
基尔伯特在哪里？  
我把他跟丢了……我明明没有看到附近有人出去……  
Rico一副苦恼的样子低下头，似乎不敢看到对方对方责骂的神情。然而路德却什么也没说，时间在Rico吞吞吐吐的认错之后静止了好几秒。路德似乎在思考什么，间谍这才用他善于察言观色的本领意识到对方自从见面之后的脸色就不太对。  
您还好么？他怯生生地问，丝毫没有间谍的神秘感带来的架子。  
没事。路德揉揉眉头，从兜里取出一包烟。  
你介意么？  
Rico摇头，路德开始一个人吸起来，烟气顺着盘旋而上的楼梯一路通上天空，钟塔的顶端就在他们上方。  
能把你的手借我看看么？  
路德语毕，Rico愣了一刻，随即将两只手随意地插在兜里，微笑出来，  
您这是作何？  
路德看到他这样的行为也确定了自己的猜测，想上前把他的左手从兜里揪出来，然而下一秒Rico爆发出一种不属于他瘦小身体的力量，他的左胳膊挣脱开路德的手，路德却早已知道他要做什么，先一步把他想要从兜里拿出来的右手按回去。  
你的右手不准给我动，左手拿出来，否则有你好受的。  
他扭着Rico的右手腕，用暴力威胁着他。自知已经在力气上输了的间谍只得放弃右手上拿着的东西，先把自己的左手拿出来给他看。  
路德抓过他的右手，不出意外地看到他的中指上一枚好看的银色戒指正在阳光下闪着细碎的光芒。路德摩擦着那只戒指，眉头不禁又皱起来。  
真的是……真的还在……  
他沉浸在光芒里一阵子，似乎是在考虑什么几百年前的事情。过了一会儿，他才把手伸进Rico的右边大衣兜里，把他攥在手里的手枪硬生生地拿出来。  
你的这点功力也就骗骗苏联人和美国人了。  
这样说着，路德把他的两只手扣在一起。  
说吧，基尔伯特用什么和你交换了？  
经验颇为丰富的间谍自知自己已经全盘被拆穿，他叹了口气，  
你把我松开吧，我不做挣扎。  
我永远也不信你们这些人说的话。  
路德加紧了手上的力道，用更凶狠的语气逼问他。无奈下的Rico只好简要地说，  
他答应把这枚戒指给我，只要我报给上司错误的地址。  
那也就是说他根本就不在这里咯？  
嘛，他像只老鼠一样在他熟悉的地盘上乱窜，把外来的苏联人搞得团团转。他的位置很难猜，藏身地点也数不胜数，一旦让他跑，他就可能跑到任何地方。  
Rico似乎是摘下了面具的一角，话语开始变得嘲讽起来。路德撇撇嘴，不觉得这个美国人是在撒谎。  
你这人倒还真适合做间谍，不过被我逮住，你的职业生涯已经玩完了。  
丝毫不在乎路德的威胁，Rico继续那样讽刺道，  
我知道你是谁，那个老鼠的弟弟，也自认为很熟悉这个臭水沟，同样是人人喊打。  
住嘴，你这个连忠诚都算不上的走狗。  
路德给了他一拳，把他按到地上。几乎窒息的Rico心里充满着恨意，他的嘴上还是继续说个不停，  
要我说，该自杀不止是他……  
路德掏出Rico掉落的手枪，将枪口指准他的后脑勺，他的手指很快地扣动扳机。察觉到路德想要做什么的Rico却很不屑，  
杀了我吧，给你的罪状又添上一条。  
然而Rico的话甚至还没有传到路德的耳朵里，周围空气的震动就阻滞了一切声音，子弹以很快的速度直射入Rico的左肩膀上，精准到让他必须截肢才能继续生存下去。  
我没时间和你瞎扯了，美国间谍。  
他取下Rico已经失去知觉的左手上的戒指，心里早就明白基尔伯特在哪里。

在施普雷河的码头旁，基尔伯特正一个人坐在河边看着两岸的景色。  
忙碌的工人们正一箱箱地运输要建柏林墙的材料，居民们到了快落日的时候就不再外出了。他坐在河岸边的木头板上，身边躺着一把枪。  
在这一天里他已经尽力把一切他想要看到的都看完了，他观赏了日出的柏林，和一切嬉戏打闹着的生灵们告别，在无人的教堂做了最后一次礼拜，甚至还默默地看到他的弟弟路德维希从金色的街角穿过。  
他选择写好了所有信件，在人生中的最后一次，他不情愿地向那些人们道了歉。  
他给奥地利的小少爷写得最多，因为想起时有最多可以说的。伊丽莎白那个凶悍的女人也得到了一封稍微温柔些的离别信，算是诀别他的初恋。当然他也还不忘照顾下最让人操心的费里西安诺和旧时一起征战四方的弗朗西斯。  
他甚至在最后选择写一张小便条给伊万。他想了良久，只是摘抄了一段列夫·托尔斯泰的《安娜·卡列宁娜》。  
那支蜡烛，她曾借着它的烛光浏览过充满了苦难、虚伪、悲哀和罪恶的书籍，比以往更明亮地闪烁起来，为她照亮了以前笼罩在黑暗中的一切，吡剥响起来，开始昏暗下去，永远熄灭了。  
他在伊万身边时读完的那本书，而且还是用俄语读的，读的时候他就在想，是否自己以往对伊万和他背后的整个国家怀有的偏见太深了，是否他们都是和自己一样的人可怜的人罢了。  
他那时候读了很多的东西，第一次如此了解敌人的文化，包括俄国文学和东欧犹太人的作品。然而越是阅读，他对于自己所做的行为就越是觉得羞愧。《安娜·卡里宁娜》只是一个契机，让他看到了无法重新来过的人生，死亡不是什么，只是命运的终点。  
他盯着眼前的一盘落日正在徐徐下降，就像看到自己的风中之烛在风中摇曳，微弱的亮光照亮四周，最终在黑暗之中黯然消逝。  
他来不及给自己的弟弟路德维希写一封信了，即便有时间，也并没有一个词可以落笔。他们在一起的时间太久，那些随时时间渐长的想法和心声，该说的都已经道尽，永远不能开口的也还是会一直封锁在心里。所谓的亲人，基尔伯特或许想通了，就是永远没有机会拨开那层笼罩着彼此的雾。


	16. Chapter 16

然而就在这个时候，他唯一的亲人已经来到身边。他的风中之烛摇摇晃晃，没来及熄灭，竟然照亮了来者十多年未见的面庞。  
路德开口叫了一声哥，基尔伯特望着平静的施普雷河的河面，内心却如海浪般翻涌。他不自觉地伸手去够那把手枪，像是要保卫自己最后的命运。  
我把你的戒指拿回来了。  
路德说着，上前坐在基尔伯特的身边。他前进的步伐在看清那个被自己叫做哥哥的人后不自觉地急切起来，只因为他已经多年未见而现如今捕捉到的还是那样好看的轮廓，他终于意识到他比任何人都想他。  
基尔伯特冰凉的手指按下了路德拿着的戒指，它耀眼的光辉反而衬托出事实的凄凉。  
一直都只有我在保存戒指，实在太不公平了。  
路德知道基尔伯特在说他把一对戒指中的一个弄丢的事情，刚想解释，基尔伯特就像小孩子耍脾气似的笑着，伸手想要把戒指扔掉。没想到的是，戒指刚刚触碰到湖面的一瞬间身边的那个人也随着银色的金属一块跳进了河里。  
基尔伯特还没来及喊出声，对方就已经快速地潜入水中。这是冬天的夕阳，河水虽然没有结冰，但却冰冷到刺骨。  
一分多钟之后，路德终于把头从水里伸了出来，手上竟然真的攥着那枚还没沉入河底的戒指。  
你是白痴么……  
基尔伯特这样说着，赶快起身去伸出手把路德从河里拉出来。  
我可没有多余的衣服。  
虽然这样说着，基尔伯特还是不敢耽误一丝一毫时间，马上把自己的大衣脱给他穿上。他紧紧地盯着路德湿漉漉浑身发抖的样子，本不想那么亲密却又先一步习惯性地抚摸着他的背。路德也不逞强，他接过哥哥的大衣，感受着冰凉之后过于猛烈的热度，在看到完好无损的戒指后笑了出来。  
你这样做真幼稚。  
基尔伯特不解地责骂道，慢慢地将抚摸他的手放下来。  
你先听我讲个故事再做评价。路德笑着陈述道，河面上的景象一跃回到很多年前。  
那时候每个人都在传施普雷河里有一条大鱼，它大到用任何器具也无法钓上来，不断地有小孩和动物被它吞掉，可人们甚至不知道该拿什么东西做饵来吸引它。有人流传它的前生是一个精明的盗贼，因为溺水而死在走这条河里。我于是想，或许金银财宝才能钓它出来，我把你给我的戒指绑在鱼线上，它果然上钩了。那时候我很不想丢掉戒指，可是我又想起你说的，男子汉的作风……  
基尔伯特随着他的叙述也想起了那时候他们企图捕鱼的时光。最后那条祸害城市的大鱼被还没满成年岁数的路德维希捕到，他自豪地搂着他的弟弟和城里人们炫耀着，说他培养出来一个男子汉，却丝毫没有想到鱼竟然是因为戒指才钓上来的。  
基尔伯特看着大衣里被冻到发抖的路德，突然明白了他为什么那么努力地拯救掉在河里的戒指。他的教育非但没有教会路德坚强，反而还让他丢掉宝贵的东西。  
对不起，都是我的错。基尔伯特低头，握着手枪的力道又紧了一些。  
没事的。然而路德说着，从兜里掏出了自己的另一枚戒指。那枚戒指和基尔伯特的一模一样，只是刻着路德维希的名字。  
我实在是舍不得就把戒指从它的嘴里拿出来了。那条鱼是我后来又花了几个月钓到的。  
基尔伯特盯着两枚在夕阳下同时闪闪发光的戒指，又惊讶又觉得想哭。  
他一直苦恼他的教育没有改变路德，现在看来反而是一件好事。  
他想说什么，但是路德先开口。  
从那个时候我就觉得有你比什么都重要。  
路德说着，情不自禁地吻上基尔伯特的额头。基尔伯特颤抖着，心中烛火飘光般摇摆不定，却融化似的不能移动。  
路德的吻像雨点般落下，甚至吻干了基尔伯特眼角的泪光，最终停留在嘴唇上。  
就像一个梦一样。  
时间反反复复周周转转，一切回到他们走入这种感情漩涡的起点，这永恒的梦境，混杂着不真实和真实，争执和理解，痛苦和甜蜜。  
路德最终和基尔伯特的唇分开，用很轻的语气说，  
你是我哥，永远都是。  
黑色逐渐吞噬着这座城市，在她不引人夺目的一角，他伸出手半畏惧半渴望地拥抱着他的哥哥，他柔软而胆小的内心，又一次像个小男孩一样想要拥着他面对前方，即便知道那会引他入黑暗亦或是毁灭都在所不惜。  
原先我们都有错，现在只要重新……  
不，不行。  
基尔伯特霍然推开他，斩钉截铁地说道。方才的温存在日落时殆尽，又随着黑夜的诞生而彻底灰飞烟灭。黑暗下的基尔伯特像是来到了属于自己的绝望王国般，诉说道，  
我没法开始，过去的每一步都是重罪。  
柏林冬天的夜里被雾包围着，几乎不可能看见星月。那烛火之光，跳跃着，脆弱地在黑暗中舒展她的身躯，随即便灭了。  
我知道，既然这样，你要陪着我走完，我也陪着你。要下地狱也要一起。  
路德这样回答，满腹决心地把基尔伯特的手枪对着自己的太阳穴。  
基尔伯特看着那个昔日缠着他的胆小男孩如今拥有了勇气把枪指向自己，他使劲控制住不让自己流泪，但是黑夜中握着枪的路德先哭了。泪水从他的一只眼眶中涌出滑过脸颊，在路灯下闪光。  
真是让你失望，我还是哭了。我感觉自己很失败，所有的执着全部付诸东流，想要保护的人一个也保护不了。我太胆小了，让爱的人受了很多苦。我不知道该怎么做，我想该死的那个人可能的确是我……未来的德国在哪里，我也不知道……什么都不知道……  
在路德的泪光下，基尔伯特竟然止住了想要哭的念头，他走过去毫不犹豫地用自己的手捂住枪口，顺势抱住他，像很多年前安慰着一个哭泣的小男孩一样。他终于知道了，那些缠绕着他走向死亡的梦魇，那些迫使着他像上帝下跪的哀歌，渺小到都只需要一个爱人的原谅就会消失。  
他原谅他，他亦然。  
穿过漫长而漆黑的梦境，时间的长流里他们无数次被冲散，无数次刀剑相对，却终于在诸多的误解和悖论之后终于抓到了彼此，也在那一刻抓到了生命的轨迹。  
别死，你要活着。  
那你也要。  
路德蹭着他哥哥的头发，在听到他哥哥小声的答应之后露出微笑。  
不管他们是迎接过怎样不公平厄运的罪人，他们都一直，在一起。

伊万的办公室里打进来一个女人的电话。  
索菲亚的俄语说的很英语同样流利，只不过在伊万面前更添了一些锋利的味道。  
那个愚蠢的美国间谍被射掉了一条胳膊，阿尔弗雷德很苦恼自己帮了路德维希，他看起来不清楚任何别的情况。  
还有什么事？  
伊万拿着电话，有些不耐烦的语气中明确表示他还想听更加重要的事情。  
嘛，暂时没有传出来枪声，我们的人可以撤了，我想路德维希救到人了。  
是么……  
伊万拿着电话的手犹豫着，想着要不要就这样挂掉电话。他知道索菲亚的直觉一向很准确，她既然说放心那就大概是没事了。可是就如同没有彻底开垦成功的土地一样，伊万总觉得事情还少了点什么。  
他靠在座椅背上，望着东德的夜空，意外地捕捉到一颗星星，显然没有任何东西耀眼，但却由于挂在那遥不可及的漆黑夜空中而变得美丽。  
谢谢你，索菲亚。我想干得不错这个表扬你已经懒得听到了。  
听着伊万熟悉的恭维，做了十多年苏联间谍的索菲亚这次却没有笑。  
伊万，你真的要把他放了？赫鲁晓夫怎么办？联盟那边呢？  
嘛，就像你说的，我在做最好的选择。  
你这个人……  
索菲亚把想说的吞进肚子里，她总是在伊万每次轻描淡写的聪明回复中哽咽，又一次次地为他感到难过。  
她十几岁的时候就认识了伊万，那时候她得到了他的亲自栽培，对方表面上一视同仁，口口声声说只想要最好的间谍，却暗地里对她偏爱有加。规定上说所有女性间谍都要做绝育手术，她却成为了唯一一个幸免的。  
她问他为什么，这有可能坏了苏联的全盘计划。对方回答说她有权利做一个女人。  
事实证明，伊万才是那个最感情用事的那个人。  
而在暗地里帮助路德维希找到基尔伯特又一次证明了这家伙奇怪的个性。  
索菲亚，你很聪明，就绕过我犯傻的这一次吧。  
伊万恳求的语气像是开玩笑般，索菲亚却心知肚明那简单的几句俏皮话里有多少无言的难过。女人叹了一口气，脑子里全是伊万假笑时的神情，  
有时候我想，你才是最可怜的人……

尾声

从1960年到1990年，在柏林墙建成的三十年里，不断地有人从民主德国（东德）逃向德意志联邦共和国（西德），也不断地有人遭到边防部队的射击。最终随着苏联解体和冷战结束，象征着德国分裂的柏林墙终于被拆除，东西德国人民也得以再次相聚。  
伊万帮助基尔伯特逃回西德作为一个秘密，已经封口在女间谍索菲亚那里，此后他疲于奔波苏联的政事，深深苦恼于上司的各种命令，而再也没有对西德提供任何帮助。最终在1991年苏联由于主席卸任而宣布解体，他也又一次陷入了孤独中。  
美国赢得了冷战的胜利，成为了世界唯一的超级大国。英国等欧洲传统资本主义国家逐渐减弱风头，在1993年欧盟宣布消除过境关卡之后，欧洲一体化使得各国从二战的阴影中逐渐走出来，开始了在二十一世纪新的发展道路。  
伊万在1991年失去了苏联的家人们，包括他的姐妹。在往后的十年里他作为冷战的失败者和反面教材被多本教科书描写成暴君和危险的民族。  
女间谍索菲亚于1988年被美国政府发现身份，1991年被遣送回俄罗斯，最终病死在莫斯科，享年72岁，育有一女。她在二十五岁时曾和阿尔弗雷德坦白心意被拒。  
阿尔弗雷德就像人们所期望和不期望的那样，统领着世界的潮流。由爱因斯塔发明的核武器让世界来到了核时代，而马歇尔计划使得美元成为世界流通最广的货币，间接帮助美国成为超级大国。直到2001年的911事件和2008年的金融危机之前，人们普遍认为美国是世界上最优秀的国家。  
德国积极承认自己在世界第二次大战中所犯下的罪行，但依旧掩盖不住上千万犹太人在纳粹集中营被屠杀的事实。普鲁士所遗留下来的军国主义思想和民族专制被认为是德国纳粹存在的主要原因之一。  
不少的美国人和欧洲人依旧会以纳粹的历史嘲笑德国人。  
德国的经济在二战后有了明显的复苏，生产的产品现如今遍布全世界，其中汽车和工业制品都颇受好评。  
在德国的历史书中，普鲁士被认为是现德国的原身，并成为德国之所以是德国的主要原因。  
虽然普鲁士已经不存在于世界上，但他作为一种精神文化的代名词，一直影响着现今的德国。

基尔伯特在自杀事件过去之后和路德维希一起回到了西德，两个人一起生活，至今。

END


End file.
